Crossing Paths
by levelxtremedude
Summary: Mary Jane had left him, his Aunt May dead, he is now jobless with nothing more than alien costume that was rejected by it's previous host, now an old relationship is rekindled yet that is the least of his worries now he has to deal with old enemies that are threatening to take over not only New York but the world. It all in the days work for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and all Marvel related character belong to Marvel Entertainment **

* * *

**Prologue Back in black**

Our story begins with our hero well a depressed hero to say the least inside a bar drinking his head off, he'd lost everything, his aunt who died from natural cause a month ago, his fiancée Mary Jane who couldn't take him being Spider-Man left him waiting at the altar a week ago with one of the maid of honor handing him a 'Dear John Letter'

'_Fairy Tales say you live happily ever after what bunch of bull!'_

And now he was jobless. Jolly Jonah fired him for not taking pictures of Spider-Man since then Jameson destroyed his chances to work as photographer in another newspaper businesses by lying that Peter was the laziest, uncoordinated photographer ever, that was today.

'_Well screw you too Jameson.' _He took a long chug of his beer, thanks to his high metabolism he couldn't get drunk as easily as he hoped, "Bartender!"

The man with a mini apron looked at the brown haired man as he lifted his cup, "Give me another shot of your strongest beverage."

"Buddy don't you think you had enough?" He asked in concern, the man he was staring down had been here for hours since 7:00 pm until now midnight.

"Hey I'm not paying you to stop the drinks so keep them coming!" Peter said annoyed, he wasn't much of a drinker but tonight he need one heck of drink to get his mind off of recent events, "I'll have enough when say I had enough now give me your beer!"

"Okay but this your last shot pal…HEY!"

Peter grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, "Do I look I had enough?"

The bartender shook his head, Peter narrowed his eyes letting him go then his eyes darted to where the manager was standing, he held a cell phone mostly likely he thought calling the police.

"On second thought I'll take my leave." He let him go then left putting the money on the table for him to take, "Place looks like a dump anyway."

* * *

Once outside in the cool night of the air of NYC he strode out of the Bar Boulud he walked towards a poorly lighted alleyway to change costume and go back to his apartment to call it a night, it has been a challenging day to say the least.

The moment he lifted his shirt past his stomach area when spider-sense flared, he turned to be faced with a mugger, he held him at gun point with his other hand stretched out.

"Alright guy hand over your wallet and you don't get hurt."

Peter narrowed his eyes at him, he was in no mood to be dealing with petty thieves like this, "Listen Jones, I'm in no mood for this right now so do yourself the favor and leave because I will not be begging or screaming like a little girl and trust me you won't like it when I'm angry." In the back of his mind, _'Idiot if you only knew that you were dealing with New York's web-slinging hero.'_

The mugger cocked his gun, "Your funeral."

Peter bit his lips, he could easily avoided gunfire and knocked the guy but where was the fun in that? Than an idea came to him "Hey look its Spider-Man on that lamppost!"

"WHERE!?" The man turned while taking a shot at the lamppost light instantly dimming the alley providing enough cover for Peter to change costumes quickly, "Did I get him?"

"Oh you got him alright I'm right here."

The skied masked man turned to face a punch to the jaw, the man flew towards the shot lamppost slumping down unconsciously. Spider-Man webbed him to the lamppost ensuring that he wasn't going anywhere before leaving a sticky note behind as he always did to petty thugs.

He then swung off in other direction unaware of a black substance watching his every move, "PPPPAAARRRKKEER…"

* * *

Union Square area 12:40 AM

Peter reached his apartment it wasn't much but it still beat living in the streets even though he was behind rent by a five months, it was small and cozy for him his apartment combines living room, bedroom, and kitchenette into a single room with the bed dead center along with his police scanner right next to him. He went to turn on the lamp illuminating his small room.

Closing the balcony door and curtains Peter unmasked himself letting out a deep sigh life was cruel to him first his uncle's death, than reframing to kill his uncle's killer, the Gwen Stacey dies at the hands of his mortal enemy Norman Osborn the Green Goblin, his Aunt May died of cancer, Mary Jane the supposed love of his life walks out on him to who knows where and now he was jobless with bills to pay the list goes on and on.

"I beat this stuff doesn't happen to Tony Stark, ugh, must be fun being billionaire play-boy with girls drooling at his feet." Peter threw his mask on the trunk then proceeded to check his messages that is if anyone called.

The machine answered his questions, _"No new messages."_

"No one loves me I bet no one even cares that I'm jobless now…Pfft…who needs people like that anyway." Then something caught his eyes on the floor, "Hello what's this?"

Picking it up it was notice from his Landlord Mr. Ditkovitch to pay the rent, he read further, it said if he doesn't have the money by the end of the next month he would have no other choice but to kick Peter out of the building for negligence of paying rent.

The young adult groaned, "This day can't get any worse than it already has."

Little did Peter know that his day was going to get even funkier than it already has. There was a knock on the door, Peter panicked he quickly dashed to the closet in hopes to cover his costume up.

Again there was a knock followed by a voice, "Peter it's me Ursula I wish to speak with you."

"I'll be right there I not properly dressed yet so give me a moment." Peter came stumbling out of the closest with a bathrobe on that went down to his legs. He proceeded to hit his toe at the base of his trunk, "OW! TOE, TOE OW!"

Peter hopped to the door quickly unlocking it to reveal a blonde girl in her pajamas smiling with a batch of cookies? Peter looked at his clock it read 12:43 AM, _'I nearly killed myself for this? Ugh I need a new routine.'_

"Ursula, hey what brings you here?"

"Well I decided to check up on you Pete but when I knocked on your door at 6 o' clock you weren't home so I decided to come back later to check up on you, see how you were doing after Mary Jane left you." Ursula said

Peter winced inwardly yet his face remained neutral as he looked at the Irish girl

"Cookies?"

"Ah no thanks Ursula." Peter saw her smile falter a bit, "Don't get the wrong idea Ursula is that I don't appreciate you trying to cheer me up it's just I just not in the mood right now I just got fired today and almost got mugged."

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Spider-Man managed to save me."

"Oh okay, well would you like some company for tonight after what happened? I could really help you get **relaxed** to get your mind off of certain things you now."

He gulped dryly there was no way on this green planet was he going to fool around with his landlords daughter even if it was just for tonight or it on the streets for him, the moment that he could he's certain the girl's father would tell him to marry her for deflowering his precious.

This girl had a longtime crush on him ever since he moved in the small apartment four years ago, she was cute but she was no Gwen Stacey, Felicia Hardy, or Mar…

'_STOP! She's gone from your life get over it!' _The problem was that he couldn't get over Mary Jane he was still in love with her, he was still in love with the red head it hurt yet she walked out on him because she couldn't handle the spider part of his life, the man she could handle but never the spider.

"Well Peter what do you say?"

"I say…" He had to think fast he looked at the homemade chocolate chip cookies, "I'd say is cookie time! Sorry Ursula but I think I hear my phone ringing thanks for the cookies."

He snatched the cookies with the tray before quickly but quietly shutting the door in her face, Ursula blinked wondering what just happened. She shrugged it off before returning to her own apartment where she and her father lived in front of Peter, _'Next Peter next time.'_

* * *

Inside the safety of his room he sighed in relief, "That girl really needs to stop chasing after me it's unhealthy besides I'm not into her like that."

He placed the cookies on the counter he disrobed himself revealing his costume, it was already too late to shower and there was no way he was going to do if Ursula was going to help him 'relax'.

Stripping to nothing but his underwear he flopped down on his bed shutting the lamp light going to sleep.

Outside of the apartment

"We will once again bond to you Peter Parker!" Suddenly a black goo let go of the person it was holding to.

It traveled a long way to find it original host after Brock rejected it for his new white symbiote costume. It barely got away with its life so after countless bonding to other host it only had one person in mind Peter Parker.

He rejected it for trying to use him for a typical session of fighting street crime but it was trying to make the world a better place the way Peter envisioned nothing else however it hurt him psychologically and developed bitter feelings for Spider-Man, it developed a love-hatred when it got attached to Eddie Brock, and there started aggressive struggles with the following hosts, no longer giving them power, but deep, deep down, the symbiote still loves Spider-Man, it still loved Peter.

It slithered into his old apartment where Peter was, _'Soooonn…Parker…soon…'_

* * *

Peter room 1:05 AM

Peter snored lightly as he shifted in his bed unaware of a second visitor that was oozing through the door. The symbiote rose to full height watching him sleep, it need to bond with Peter or else it was going to die. It stroked Peter's cheek it couldn't wait any longer it need to bond with him now!

Peter opened his tired eyes at first he thought he was hallucinating however his eye popped opened when he saw the shadow of the person trying to get him. Quickly Peter handspring out his bed avoiding a massive goo trying to cover him.

"What the heck!" Peter tried not to yell or else that was going to cause a commotion amongst the residents residing this apartment. He recognized the white spider symbol from anywhere as he stood on the other side of the bed, "What you doing here? What do you want!"

"Paaarrrkkeeerrr…hunger…need…you…" It slurred it once again tried to bond with Peter he managed to dodge by back flipping and then hand springing to the wall, "Neeedddd…symbiosisssss…to…live…"

"Stay back no way am I going to bond with you, nah-uh not what happened the last time!" He realized something, "Where's Brock? What aren't you with him?"

"Eddie…rejected…me…new…ssssymbiote…"

"Eddie has a new symbiote? That's a shocker to say the least…" He looked at the venom symbiote it looked weak, Peter felt a headache coming on damn him for having such a noble heart, against his better judgment he landed on the floor, "Alright but this only temporary after this I'm getting rid of you!"

"…"

"What?"

"I…still…loved…you…" it said

Peter could have sworn his jaw hit the floor he didn't know how to react to this whether to be flattered or disgusted. One he was creep out that the symbiote confessed to him and two that was plain wrong sure they had a onetime thing with him taking it out around for a joy ride but that was it until he found it true intentions.

"Can I ask why? Cause I certainly don't swing that way!" He pointed his finger accusingly, "I don't see you confessing to Brock!"

"I'm…still…indebted…to…you…have…freed…me…from…my…cage…back…on…Battleworld…."

How he could have forgotten, that was first time he made contact with the suit thinking that was some sort of machine to help him fix his original instead he got an alien sticking to him.

"I…only…wanted…to…improve…your…life…"

"Well you should have never taken me out for night rides Venom, had you not done that I've would have considered keeping you and we could have made a pact and figured out a way to give you an alternate energy source. So I'll ask you one last time before I send over to the cleaners what do you want?"

"Another…chance…"

"…" Peter narrowed his eyes weighing his pros and cons about keeping Venom, on the bright side he didn't have to wash his clothes except for his underwear at the end of every week and listen to his landlord rant about late rent, with enhanced spider abilities he didn't need to worry about web fluid, being limited to only 25 tons and finally with the symbiote back with him then that means nobody else will use it against him.

On the other hand the con side of this, Venom could control his actions while he is asleep or voluntary while he is awake at certain times, his influence could lead him towards aggravation yet he could reach compromise he hoped.

"Alright you can stay but in the morning you and I are going to have a nice long chat." Peter crossed his arms pinching the bridge of his nose, "Just get it over with."

The symbiote was happy to oblige as it covered Peter from head to toe, once a familiar white spider symbol appeared in place in the middle of his chest he willed the symbiote into comfortable long pajama pants.

"Now to catch up on Z's…" He stretched yawned he flopped down on his bed relaxed

* * *

Location BioTech Labs

A hooded figure walks into the facility in the dead of night, he goes in to the front desk where a security guard was. The guard looks up to see a hooded man coming up to him with a briefcase in hand.

"Sir these premises are closed and off limits I'm going to have to ask to leave."

The mysterious hooded man did not head his warning as he continued onward towards his destination.

"Sir!" The guard stood up but was shot by a stream of energy, he fell unconscious to the floor the blast of energy was not fatally yet enough to knock someone out.

The hooded man continued onward down a hall he was soon faced with a glass door that required a password on the pad to be typed. The figure simply placed his left hand over it then it short circuit allowing him access.

"Too easy." He said to himself

From within a laboratory two scientist are working on project that could change the world yet before they could do anymore work the alarm sounded. Quickly they saw the glass door slide open with a strange man with a brief case.

Before they could react one of the scientist was hit with a wave of energy.

"Curt!" Cried out the female

She was too late to react when that same energy hit her knocking her out cold. The figure snorted as he came into view with a metal device that looked breast plates it was surrounded by a force field.

"Not a problem nothing that a little electricity can't take care of." The hooded man put the case down and revealed himself to be none other than Maxwell Dillon aka Electro with a green spandex suit with yellow lightning bolts going down from the shoulders to the tights with yellow gloves and boots and mask that looked like lightning bolts going berserk.

Electro looked at the controls panel then he fried it causing a malfunction within the system thus causing the alarm to blare. With the alarms on Electro grabbed the breastplate piece stowing it away in the briefcase.

From his position Electro fired a stream of electricity at the computer turning it on in a blink of an eye revealing the project. He pulled out a flash drive then began to download all the information that the computer contained.

Suddenly guns were heard Max turned then charged up forming a sphere of electric current around him knocking security out with a blast. With the guards out cold he checked the flash drive, it was finished downloading, pulling it out he placed it in the briefcase.

"Soon we'll have the world on its knees, first New York than the world!" With a surge of energy he blasted the roof open flying out laughing manically taking along with him the power for the residents of New York.

* * *

The Next day

There he was in his black and white costume crouched on all fours looking down at the busy streets of New York. It has been so long since he had the symbiote on he forgotten what it was like to have the extra boost.

'_It feels like old times doesn't Parker?'_

'_Yeah if you want to call trying to kill every single bad guy I see then sure.'_

'_No need to be skeptical.' _

'_With you around I'm always skeptical at what you are going to do.'_

Police sirens were heard and Peter forgotten about his symbiote roommate he swung off in the direction to where the police were headed, "Time to show the world that Spider-Man is new and improved."

* * *

**LXD: The votes are in and this is one of the contestant that won to be in the top 2 or 3 for a story that you fans voted on. Ladies and gentleman the Black Cat coming in at Number 3 for the votes and to be honest it was tie between the contestants 1-11. It wasn't easy to decide but I choose to go with the person that I knew the best to write about. So here is results Shadow Cat placed tied with X-23 for first place with 4 votes for both, Black Cat, Emma Frost and Scarlet Witch tied in second with 3 votes, for third place with a tie again was Storm and Tigra with 2 votes, and finally Black Widow, Polaris, Psylocke, She-Hulk with one vote each. The ones who have 3 votes or higher will have story but I won't say who getting one like I said before 2 or 3 Marvel girls will get a story with everyone favorite web slinger. Okay without further ague Comment, rate, subscribe and I will see you next chapter… **


	2. A Relationship rekindle

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and other Marvel Characters belong to Marvel Entrainment**

* * *

Chapter 1- Relationship Rekindling

_Wednesday 10:30AM_

Over the next few days' news spread around like wildfire that Spider-Man was in his old black costume the headlines read from the Daily Bugle newspaper 'SPIDER-MAN BACK IN BLACK'. Peter was sitting in his apartment reading the newspaper and he found an article that Biotech labs was attacked though the suspect remains at large.

He continued to read, soon he found a small article that brilliant mind Doctor Otto Octavius has renounced his evils way and will start a fresh new start to earn the trust of the people.

Peter frowned, _'A reformed Doc Ock? Now there is something that you don't see every day and this is the day I become a super villain to take over the world.'_

'_You don't do villainy Parker, you're too noble.'_

'_And you like to feed on brains which I can substitute for chocolate since it contains the chemical that you need to survive. Though I would recommend that you take it easy on pounding on the crooks.'_

'_I am only doing what I need to do because I see your urges, you want the world a better place than put those mindless scum in their place.' _

'_Don't forget this is a trial run for you Venom, until I can fully trust you.' _ Silence consumed the symbiote, _'It's only been a few days since we bonded again but until I can solely trust you Venom, you will have to do all that I say, when I say, how I say.' _

'_Fine…'_

Peter nodded, "Now that's settled lets go out on patrol or better yet find a job so my ass isn't on the street."

'_We can feed off of Jameson…'_

"Tempting but I won't have a criminal record on my conscious." His outfit changed, "Now let your serious neighborhood Spider-Man swing around the city of New York."

Peter dashed out his room into the morning skyline web swinging to who knows where in the city hopefully to take his mind off things.

Swinging on his web line Spider-Man shot himself off that line into a series of acrobatics then he launched another web line to a nearby building pulling himself on the web to the side of the building, he decided to patrol the city around the neighborhood so far all is quiet then again it was 10:40 in the morning.

Peter sighed heavily the symbiote sensed his distress, obviously he was thinking about that Watson girl. Mary Jane Venom swore that one day he will drain her however he did that might lead to another rejection from Peter and it really didn't want that again.

'_Keep your mind cleared off her, she missed out on a great man.'_

'_This coming from you…huh…gotten soft on me Venom? Or did you miss me so much that much you wanted to…'_

'_DON'T finish that sentence…'_

'_What was I going to say?'_

Spidey relaxed on the building wondering where he was going to get a job to pay off his late rent. He had three weeks to come up with the money or else it was on the streets for him, thinking hard he almost didn't notice a police chase going on down below, until he saw helicopter pass by.

"Well job hunting will have to wait I've got to stop that chase before anyone else gets hurt or hasn't been." Quick as a flash Spider-Man bounced off wall soaring through the air sending a web line chasing the culprit through the streets.

He quickly caught up to the man riding a motorcycle, crouched in front of his view.

"WHAT THE?"

"Hola me llamo hombre araña!" Peter launched his fist, "Fist meet face!"

With a mighty punch Spidey delivered to the motorcyclist, he was knocked off his motorcycle skidding on the street to a rolling stop. Peter managed to web the bike in between lamppost, on his two legs he questioned the leathered man. The police was not too far from their location as they screeched to a halt.

"So who might you be stranger?" Mocking a thinking pose he said, "I got it captain leather head, no wait! The leather head!"

"Spider-Man? Yo, I want your autograph man!" Quickly the leather suit man took out a piece of paper and pen walking up to the baffled wall crawler, "Dude I love the new outfit do you know a retailer where I can get it for my collection?'

'_This…is…um…'_

'_Awkward?'_

'_To say the least yes…'_

Hoping down he scratched his head, "Wait you don't want to fight? No 'You're not going to take me alive.' 'I'm not going down without a fight anything like that?'"

"We'll get to that I just want your autograph first!" He excitedly approached the spider holding out the pen and piece paper, "I have all your merchandise…"

Peter awkwardly took the paper and pen writing his signature, "Big fan huh? Despite being on the opposite side of the law."

"I'm the biggest Spidey fan man! Check it out!" He unzipped himself revealing Spider-Man merchandise as well his underwear and t-shirt.

"Dude zipper up there are children present!" Spidey turned his head placing his hand in line of his vision, "Nobody want to see your junk man you'll scare people!"

"You've got to look man I've got it all bobble-heads, air-fresheners, and action figures all in different pockets and I even got Spider-Man underwear on right now!"

Stunned silent neither Peter nor Venom had anything to say to this 'fan', for the first time in his life Peter was at lost in crime fighting. Crossing his left arm on one side he placed his right underneath his chin thinking about this awkward situation.

'_Anything?'_

'_Nada'_

Zippering up the mysterious Spider-Man fan got into a fighting stance while securing his back pack, "Alight let's go."

One second passed…

Two seconds passed…

Three seconds passed…

At the fourth second Spider-man completely webbed up the weird man. He tore off his back pack curious to see what it contained so Spidey took a peek, "Well what do we have here?"

It opened to reveal a tablet, "You went through all this trouble just to get a tablet with tic-tac-toe writings on it? You know that is very shameless of you."

"We'll take it from here Spidey." The voice belonged to Carlie Cooper she was followed by other police officer closing in on leather head.

"Well detective Cooper fancy meeting you here." He tossed her the bag with the tablet, "I take that there is no more hours at the science lab anymore or did you just want a date with little o' me?"

"Very funny Spidey and no I don't want a date with you. Trouble seems to follow you everywhere you go."

"Ouch that hurts right here." He patted his chest, "So what is it girl or boy we've got."

"What do you mean us? Once you hand in the crook over to NYPD, it's our responsibility to take care of the evidence and the suspect." Carlie noticed he glanced at the back pack she sighed, "If you must know this is the Tablet of Order and Chaos."

"Sounds like trouble."

"Well according to legend it is." Said zippering up the pack, "I don't know much about it but it said to be a powerful artifact."

'_Hey Parker why don't you ask if she can get you a job?'_

Peter hesitated to ask his ex-girlfriend for a job after the fiasco that she got into with Norman she broke up with him never wanting to see him again that was three years ago with the Spider-island thing thus leading Peter back into the relationship with a certain person but right now he needed one badly.

Looking around he got real personal with her whispering in her ear, she nodded when another officer came up to the duo, "Officer Cooper, **Spider-Man**…"

"I take it you're a fan?"

"I hate you, you should be put away in jail for life." The Officer said plainly, "Especially since you ruined my day with my father we were at a baseball game The yankess were whooping Boston's high tail!"

"Glad to know. Welp I'm gone." He was about to take off when he felt Carlie hands brush his

"Take it this to Peter Parker, he might find a job with Mr. Gonzalez here."

"I'll let him know." He called out, "Make sure you get that relic to the museum of Natural History they might want that back or you're paying for it."

After he left Officer Gonzalez said, "I really don't like him."

What they didn't realize was that they were being watched from the distance, by a figure wearing purple and green armor. Lifting his hand to his headpiece he talked into the mic, "It's Beetle Overdrive has been captured and has failed to deliver the goods…very well then we will begin plan B…convince New York's finest to hand over the tablet to the museum…."

Peter web-swung through the air thinking about the tablet.

'_A relic like that will always find a culprit for it to be stolen, we'll have to go to the museum just to be safe.'_

'_Problem…' _Peter argued_, 'Which museum are they going to take it to? We'll have to check up with Carlie one of these days just to ask.' _Peter pulled out a business card with Vincent Gonzalez name on it

"Ah what the heck I'll give him a call later for now I must patrol for tonight, I got a feeling that it is going to be a long night ahead of me."

'_Agreed'_

* * *

Unknown location

"That is very dangerous artifact that they have in their possession, its power hold no limits and is the thing that keeps the multiverse in check from colliding from one another." A woman said leaning back in her chair

"Yes, that will be a test that not only this Peter Parker will have to endure but the other five Parkers as well." Beyonder looked once again at Bayville Peter Parker who currently had the symbiote suit on, "It is nearly time for Peter to lose the suit and gain ultimate power."

"I still don't see how a simple touch is the way to get that type of power boost." The woman tapped her finger on her chair, "I still can't wrap my head around it."

"My dear Madam Webb it will only be by a kiss will Bayville Parker obtain Phoenix Force and guide the X-Men to victory as well as the spider-army."

"Let's hope your right Beyonder, for the hunt in that realm begins…"

"Indeed not only there but here as well, he will soon face his greatest enemy yet."

* * *

Hardy Residence that same time

In the solitude of her bedroom laid the notorious cat burglar Felicia Hardy aka the Black Cat a common thief from early age Felicia trained in various fighting styles and acrobatics after her deceased ex-boyfriend Ryan raped her. Wanting not to be a victim, she swore revenge on him yet Felicia was dissatisfied with his death, he died in drunk car accident.

She then utilized her skills amassing a fortune in stolen items, up to this date she hasn't been caught though whenever she does commit a crime she tangos with NYC friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

'_Peter…' _She turned laying with her face towards the ceiling, _'I hope that red-head bimbo is treating you right because if she's not I'll do everything I can to get you back in my arms! Even if I have to get physical with Mary Jane Watson.'_

Felicia found out that Peter was going to marry the Watson girl after she came back from Europe six months ago, she was devastated after the news had reached her. In desperation she hoped to forget her heartache by dating Flash Thompson to spite Peter it almost worked had she not started to care for Flash.

They broke up after he found her secret, secrets, the platinum haired woman sat up in bed thinking about the time she had in Europe or rather what was on her mind and heart. She never fully got over Peter no she never fully got over the Spider. She still remembers the day he revealed himself to her, they both revealed their secret to each other.

_Flashback several years ago Spider-Man's apartment_

"_**-And turned him Peter Parker into the Spectacular Spider-Man!" **__Peter stood there in front of Felicia with his mask in hand. He found out that the Black Cat was none other than Felicia Hardy daughter of famous millionaire Lydia Hardy. _

_Felicia went into shock mode as he spoke once again, __**"I know that we never revealed our secret to anyone to protect our loved however now that we both know our identities means that we love each other Felicia, from this day forward we are going to be sharing our lives together."**_

_Peter was ecstatic with the idea the platinum haired beauty had another opinion about him revealing himself as mildly mannered Peter Parker, __**"Spider…"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Your mask…"**_

"_**What about it?"**_

"_**Please…put it back on NOW!" **__She screamed, she turned hugging herself, at this Peter was there to confront her._

"_**Felicia what's the matter? Was it something I said? I just wanted to share everything with you!" **__He gently lifted her chin so that she faced him, __**"I didn't want there to be any secrets between us …I love you all of you!"**_

_Felicia turned her head in discomfort, __**"And I love you …**__**SPIDER-MAN!**__**"**_

_Peter was taken aback, he couldn't believe it here they were revealing their identities to each other yet Felicia chooses…it hit him…it him harder than Rhino punching him throw a brick wall. Peter took both hands placing it over his mask he stared into the optics for a moment. _

_Peter felt a lump in throat, the truth couldn't be clearer, __**"I see…as Peter Parker…I leave you cold…as Spider-Man…"**__ He put his masked back on, __**"I turn you on…"**_

_End Flashback_

She still remembers the hurt in his eyes when she told him she loved the spider half of him not the man behind the mask. Felicia had great difficulty accepting the fact that Peter was just a man beneath the mask and couldn't understand his need for a civilian life. Over time she made peace with his need for a normal life as Peter Parker.

She didn't know why thinking about that particular moment put her chest in a knot, maybe it was because he was with another woman that made her think this way or was it because deep down she never gave Peter Parker a chance like she never gave her civilian life as Felicia Hardy a chance.

Tossing the covers aside she went to pick it up in the living room, her mind traveling back to that particular moment, _'I guess I'll never know…'_

Her life she was a thug for hire and she loved the thrill of it, something caught her eye picking up the newspaper she read that there was a priceless jewel in displayed. Her brain processing this she licked her lips tonight she had to hit the jewelry store and steal that precious sapphire jewel called Zeus Tear, if she does steal it successfully it's hers fortunately she knew who going to come.

* * *

_NYPD Headquarters 1:00 PM_

Peter was free from his interview after spending 3 hours in there it was, they had him do a series of test to make sure he wasn't doing any drugs, they asked over 50 questions, and they even asked him who recommended him to be in the Crime Scene Investigation unit.

Between playing 50 questions, physical examination then finally interviews he was exhausted, his stomach growled for food. Checking his wallet he found out there was $5 dollars, he sighed barely enough money for a decent lunch meal.

"I think this is the point where I start stealing from a rich person, to become Robin hood ugh…" Peter walked around Lower Manhattan to a Starbucks. From the outside of the café he was glad he was about to make his way over when he froze in his tracks at the sight of a familiar red head.

She looked so happy with her new boyfriend at her side, she giggled when he whispered something into her ear, Peter anger arose that should have been him with Mary Jane laughing at his jokes. Venom urged him to lash out against the red head for leaving him he was tempted so very tempted to punch the guy for stealing his ex-fiancé.

He took a long hard look at him he had a black t-shirt on wearing white pants with a brown belt tied against his waist. He hair style was mostly spiked up in the style of The Adam.

Gritting his teeth he was about to go over when Mary Jane happened to glance over to his location, her smile faded when she saw him.

"Mary Jane what are you looking at?" Her new boyfriend asked, he turned to see a brown haired man looking darkly at his new girlfriend. He was uneasy at the fellow, he stood there for a moment before lowering his head leaving.

"I'm… I'm… I'm sorry Eric I have to take care of something." Mary Jane quickly excused herself making haste towards Peter.

"Where are you going?" Eric called out a little confused

His question was left answered seeing MJ running after the man. Leaning back in the chair he thought back to when he first met Mary Jane she told him that she left her fiancé for a better life, he connected the dots. "Oh no the way he was looking at MJ, that's not going to end well."

He dashed after the redhead.

* * *

Mary Jane rushed past people, shoving people out of her way to reach Peter, she had to tell him why she left in person. She knew she had broken his heart when she left him waiting at the altar hopefully Peter was in a good mood, in spite that the red head beauty couldn't shake the feeling that he was in a foul mood.

Keeping Peter in her line of view she saw that he turned the corner into an alley, finally free of the people she went in after him. She looked around her area never noticing Peter was leaning on the wall watching her.

"You have a knack Miss Watson for getting into trouble." She gasped spun around to be met with a stoic Peter, "Who is he?"

"You know you are never this direct with me, Peter."

"Times changed Mary Jane, especially since you left me waiting." He departed from the wall keeping his distance noticing the way she winced, "Answer the question who is he?"

"His name is Eric Davis a fashion designer and a well-known fashion critique." Mary Jane crossed her arms, "I have met him week ago during one of my shows."

"Wonderful, your job was more important than me. Congrats Mary Jane you're finally living your dreams while another person dreams is left in shambles!" Peter sarcastically clapped

She unfolded her arms, "I never meant to hurt…"

"WELL YOU DID!" He shouted, "It hurt MJ! IT F***ING HURT! It hurt so much I cried myself to sleep wondering what I have done wrong! I thought I'd my failed in my duty as faithful partner! I thought maybe if I was more supportive you'd stay! BUT I WAS WRONG!"

Angry tears started to form then slide down his face, Mary Jane felt her own starting to trickle down her face.

"Peter it wasn't why I left!"

"Then why did you?"

"I left because I can't take it with you and your double life!" Peter knew exactly where this conversation was headed, so in order to keep this conversation private he picked up Mary Jane by the waist leaping high into the air onto the roof of the building to have a chat.

Eric soon appeared out of nowhere after he heard some shouts yet he found no one, "Where'd she go."

* * *

On top of the roof

"This is what it was all about eh?" Peter let go of Mary Jane storming a short distance from her, "You left because you couldn't take me being Spider-Man! You know I made a commitment to up hold this costume not to mention uphold my uncle dying words!

"I know you did Peter and he would be proud the problem is; I can't wait for you every night not knowing if you were coming home." She shrugged slapped her hands against her thighs, "I wanted to marry the man not the spider, do you know how many sleepless night I had just waiting for you to come home, it was ridiculous!"

"Well too bad red this isn't some fairy tale where you can wave your magic wand..." He exaggerated with his hands, "Too wish everything about my life to be normal. I lost everything Mary Jane! You want to know everything! I lost my uncle when I was 15, I lost my first girlfriend who accepted me as both persona to my worst enemy, I lost even my best friend and I lost my aunt to cancer, my job, I'm bout ot get kicked out on the streets and finally I lose the girl of my dreams who, and I quote 'Love me for **who...I...AM...** to common fashion designer!"

"What did you lose?!" He pointed his finger at her, she was silent the tears flowed freely down her cheek, "You lost nothing!"

"Peter…"

"Don't 'Peter' me Mary Jane, you knew from the start in what you were getting yourself into." Peter turned his back on her, "I guess you don't love me enough…"

"Don't you dare say that!" Now it was MJ who pointed her finger at him, she came up to him to slap he dodged moving his head back, "I do love you Peter I do! I wanted to marry you! The man not the costume life of yours. I loved you Peter but I can't deal with it I just want a normal life, be with a normal family, and grow old together I don't want a life with Spider-Man I just wanted a life with Peter Parker."

"You know what's funny…" Peter laughed sarcastically, "Years ago when I revealed my identity to Felicia she loved the spider half, here I am again with the same topic only you love the man half…I can never win with love…only Gwen Stacey loved both sides and accepted it…"

Silence

"I hope he makes you happier than I have either did." Peter changed costume in front of her.

"Peter don't tell me that's what I think it is!" Mary Jane put a hand to her mouth as her realization kicked in, "Peter get rid of that thing!"

"You know what's your problem is? You're to bossy and you cannot control my life, not now not ever!" With that he left with a final note, "Don't expect me to save you all the time Mary Jane, hopefully amazing money bag will save you with his dough!"

* * *

Later in the early evening in the Bronx

Peter was still steamed after his conversation with Mary Jane this afternoon, with patrolling he managed to vent his frustration out on the thugs, a police officer had to calm him down or else Spider-Man was going to kill him.

As he web-swung he heard an alarm go off, _'Another jewelry theft, good grief what is this, National thug can steal day? That's the tenth robbery today!'_

'_Enough with the complaining get moving!' _Venom said

Peter went into full chameleon mode wanting to get the drop on his next victim, he arrived when saw a familiar black suit feline. He sighed, _'It's been awhile since I've seen Cat.' _A thought came to mind, _'I think I'll sneak up on her for a moment.'_

He did sneak up on her, watching her movements, she was admiring the jewel in her outstretched hands, being sneaking he leaned close to her snaking his arms around her waist making sure he wasn't touching her yet, then leaning into her ear he said, "You know that doesn't belong to you Cat."

Black Cat jumped as felt a pair of arms pull her close to another body, she began to struggle against her captor only to find in a reflection that it was Spider-Man in a black costume? She relaxed against his touch, "Well…this certainly a welcome, how my favorite Spidey-Man? Did you miss me lover boy?"

No response he just held buried his head in the crook of her neck inhaling deeply he just wanted to take in her scent. Black cat was alarmed Spider-Man had never done that to her before sure they shared a few hugs and kisses with their complicated on, off relationship. Despite it she felt her stomach flutter, "Spidey? You OK?"

"Can I ask to give up peacefully in order not to fight?" He said in her ear causing a shiver to go down her spine at the nearness that he was to her.

"Hmmm…you'll have to catch me first handsome." Stepping on his foot Peter yelped in pain as she ran to the side of the building unfortunately before she could leap off a tendril shot out catching her by the leg forcing her to land a few feet away from the edge. Simultaneously she dropped her prize which Spider-Man grabbed with his webbing.

"Felicia I'm not in the mood for the flirting I just need someone to talk to."

Felicia study his posture for a second his mood was different to say the least, he wasn't his joking self neither his flustered self when he was around her. Something was up she wanted to know what was bugging her Spider. She was biting her lips for the sole reason of her prize jewel was in his possession, giving a moment or two her decision was made she told him to wait a moment for her to return the jewel. She stated she could take it another time, Peter heard it however didn't acknowledged it.

They heard police sirens not too far away Peter grabbed Felicia by the waist web-swinging away from the jewelry store as fast as he could.

* * *

Later on the edge of the Empire State building

Peter held onto Felicia who was at the moment sitting between his legs with his chin resting on her shoulder, she was caressing his arms when she spoke "You know I triggered alarm when I saw you swing by for a moment I thought you were Venom when I saw the suit in the distance I'm glad I was wrong. By the way you look very sexy in black."

"Hmm…"

"You are not being your jokey self today Peter cat got your tongue? I could always make you feel better if that Wat…"

"Don't mention her name." He said coldly

"Why isn't she your wife? I mean last I heard you two were getting married wouldn't she be upset that your with another woman? I don't want to cause tension Spider I am willing to accept the fact that I lost to another woman."

"How can you when I'm not even married." Cat was stunned to the core. Mary Jane Watson not married to Spider-Man? It soon dawned on her, Mary Jane was in love with the man not the Spider. Her train of though was broken when he spoke again "She left me on the altar waiting she couldn't take my life as Spider-Man not like you can Felicia..."

Felicia heart was racing a mile minute, with Mary Jane out of the way this might be her chance to win him back however his mood definitely needed to be changed, "Well its her loss."

Silence engulfed the two, they stared into the New York skyline admiring the view.

"Cat do you love me?"

Taken aback by the question she let part of her face been seen, "What kind of question is that Spider? Of course I do I never stopped loving you even if you were with little Miss Fashion model."

"No I mean do you **love **me as a Man?"

Ah so that's what he meant, she bit lips thinking hard about the question. A long pregnant pause followed Peter was nervous from the anticipating answer, Felicia felt him pulling her closer to him. Whatever that Watson girl did to him affected him greatly, she could fix this, she could fix the mistake of the past now that the opportunity presented itself. Taking her mask off she unhooked him from her waist.

Still kneeling she faced him, taking his hands into hers, Peter swallowed his heart beating like the jungle drums, her answer would decided it all if they can have a relationship or not.

"Peter I want to see your face."

The symbiote revealed the face of hurt Peter Parker, his eyes were red and moist from thinking of the redhead. Cat knew he was trying to have a brave face on seeing him like this made her chest tight. A few moments passed her mind made up she leaned into him planting a soft kiss on his lips, the kiss was passionate the feelings were overwhelming Peter pulled her close not wanting to let her go for to him she was a precious treasure.

They broke for air their foreheads touched, Felicia stared into his brown eyes, "I want to make this work…I want to know the man behind the mask Peter..."

Peter response he kissed her again. Whether they knew or not Felicia had become his emotional anchor, Venom knew it. It would have to share Peter for if it wanted to be with Parker, it would have to accept the people that would come his way whether he liked or not.

* * *

**LXD: Okay chapter 1 for you, Hooray! Man 11 pages written by the did anyone else have difficulty login in to the site before? I just wanted to update this so when I tried to go in I get 503 service is unavailable. Anyway Peter has rekindled his relationship with Felicia and she is going to try to make the relationship work. Next Chapter: Civilian Life...Comment, rate, subscribe…till then**


	3. Plan

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and other Marvel Characters belong to Marvel Entrainment**

Chapter 2- Plans

Dawn had broken out in the city that never sleeps, in a small room a beacon of light pierced through the mullioned panes of glass, bathing the black and white tile floor in a crisscross of iridescent color; illuminating the darkened room. She blinked a few times in an attempt to help her eyes adjust to the illumination directed right at her defenseless figure as she scanned the unfamiliar area.

She attempted to move instead found that she was kept in place by a strong arm that was around her waist, alarmed, she quickly turned to strike her assailant only to relax as she saw a familiar man next to her sleeping peacefully.

Felicia allowed herself to be snuggled up to him, the platinum blonde remembered they had gotten to Peter's apartment two in the morning after patrol. Might she add with a hint of playfulness and a heavy make out session with a lot of hands roaming around that almost led to sex.

However she stopped him, Peter was frustrated as an animal in a heat yet she knew it was the symbiote that made his urges stronger. Furthermore if she wanted to make this relationship work she'll have to move at a slow pace, despite the urges at jumping at him, sure Peter was stronger than her yet she wanted back Peter; back to when he had his shine in his eyes when he first met her.

The now ex-cat burglar unhooked his arm, got up to stretch from head to toe mind you she was wearing one of his t-shirts since she didn't have anything underneath her suit besides her underwear. She let out a small moan as the bones popped.

"Hmm…now a guy can definitely get used to this view…"

"Hm…enjoying the show?" Felicia stood up, crossed her legs over one another and bent down with her behind showing towards Peter line of view

"Keep that up and I swear I'll ravish you faster than you can scream my name." He chuckled

"My, my, my when did you start to wise up?" From her position she turned around to face Peter, slowly while seductively stood up allowing the man to get a full view of her cleavage then puff out her chest as she stretched her arms.

Of course the brown haired man felt a tightness in pants as he licked his lips, _'Felicia really asking it for it…'_

'_Hey,_ _Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, no happy hour! Some of us are trying to sleep here!' _Venom hissed

'_Shut up Venom, enjoy the show.' _

Unfortunately, the moment didn't last as a knock from Peter door was heard loudly, "Peter it's me Ursula I'm just checking up on you, are you awake?"

Peter groaned face palming himself

Felicia had a look that was a mix of curiosity, jealousy and a hint of anger, "Peter who's that?"

"Would you believe me when I say my landlord's daughter?" Peter threw the covers off, "She's been trying to 'cheer' me up ever **she **left me."

"Well then maybe it's time for this cat to show her claws."

Peter stared at her alarmed watching her as she made her way to the door, "Felicia what you…"

"Marking my territory…" She opened it partially just enough to reveal herself, "Can I help you?"

Ursula was surprised to find a woman in Peter apartment, she had high hopes that he be alone at this hour she really wanted to express how much she cared for him. Unexpectedly though she finds this…this…who was she anyway?

"Who are you and what you doing in Peter's apartment? You are not supposed to be here." Ursula took note that she was wearing one of his shirts

"Well Petey invited me to come over to have nice cup of tea to chat, he was so distraught that he sought my comfort." Felicia held a neutral face despite wanting to have a smirk plastered on it upon viewing the blondes shocked features, "After we talked it was a night of passion and love."

"You didn't…" Ursula placed a hand to her mouth in horror

'_Oh brother…' _

'_You got to admit she's a damn good liar.' _Venom said

"Oh yes…" The platinum blonde clamped her hands together with a dream like face on, "It was so romantic…I can even describe it to you…if you want…"

Peter alarmed now, jumped at the blonde as she began to say and act,

"I felt a quiver of anticipation as he did. The tingling spreading throughout me made me shiver in delight, as soft warm hands caressed my body in the heat of the night…" She began to move her hands on her body to dramatize their 'passionate night', "His gentle caresses causes the flames within to burst to life in blazing desire, I move my body in hunger as to ecstasy I climb higher...higher…higher…until MMPH!"

Peter managed to clamped her mouth shut but damage was already done, the other blonde was pale as a ghost, "I'M so sorry Ursula now is not a good time umm…I talk to you later okay? Say hi to your dad for me tootle loo."

Peter slammed the door her face again placing her back to the door while still holding unto Felicia mouth who apparently was throwing a fit.

"No please don't hurt the girls feeling while you start lying through your teeth. Gosh what is wrong with you?!"

Peeling his hand off, she turned to face him getting real close to his personal space circling his chest, "Like I said Peter 'claiming my territory', beside I did you a favor by getting rid of her."

"You didn't have to hurt her feelings like that."

"Life sucks…" Felicia said, "We can't get everything in the world you that from experience Pete."

"Tell me something I don't know." Peter placed one hand on his hip and the other rubbed the back oh his sheepishly, "I'm going to shower…"

"Care for some company?"

"No…"

"Aww…Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She pouted

'_What is with women and the pouting?' _Peter growled in his head

'_It the way for the female species to get what they want, it show the superiority over the male sub…'_

'_Okay, okay no need to get technical.' _

He squirmed at the look, he really hated when girls do that. Felicia started to burst out laughing much to his dismay, "Oh relax you I was only joking for now…"

"I…umm…hmm…"

"Did anyone tell you that you're cute when you make faces?" She patted his cheek, "Now hurry up all I have is my Black Cat suit and I really don't want to be caught being in it, I want to see what civilian life is all about with you."

"It's really not exciting…" Peter rolled his eyes

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Careful what you wish for sweetie." He said wrapping his arms around her affectionately, "It can be very dangerous."

"Hmmm…I like dangerous…" She said seductively

* * *

Unknown Location

Madam Web had to roll her eyes at the way these two were flirting with each other, it was like watching a high school drama take place not that she wished for the Symbiote Peter not to have a love life but really.

She felt a serval shifts through the web, each Peter Parker was intertwined with a different heroine ironically enough it was the same person with different women.

"All is well I presume?"

"For the moment…Where have you been?" She asked

"Asking a friend to watch over Unlimited."

"Unlimited? Really, is that what you are going to call him?" Webb deadpanned

"Why not?" He shrugged, "There are all Peter Parkers from different universes, for instance Classic, Cosmic, and Phoenix who's currently deceased at the moment, Symbiote, Unlimited, and finally Iron who's already two months dead." He pointed out

Cassandra raised a brow and folded her arms, "Usually its Peter job to give silly code names like that however this I like."

"Well you're going to love this then…" With a wave of his hand the black haired man opened a window to reveal Fisk Industries towers, "Shall we…"

"Let's…"

The two watched in silent as the Crime Syndicate known as Jade lead by the Mad Bomber Luke Carlyle who was making a deal with the King Pin known as Wilson Fisk but they were not alone, various of Spider-Man deadly foes were there which included Rhino, Mysterio, Scorpion, Shocker, Sandman, Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Vulture, The Beetle, and The Chameleon.

* * *

Fisk Towers 

"So are we agreed you help us and in return all of the money will be yours as well as a section of the world where no one can find you." Fisk leaned back in his chair looking at the former business man, "Do we have a deal?"

"It's a deal, we'll get those bombs ready for you just name the place and time, we'll be there but as for the Editor in chief of the Daily Bugle I want him to himself."

"Hold on a minute there buster." Scorpion came up behind him, "If anyone is going after Jameson it's going to be me! I owe him pay back for trapping me in this suit!"

"He ruined my life! I was a wealthy business man until J. Jonah Jameson wrote articles in the Daily Bugle which lead the City Hall to investigate my company, I was forced to shut them down because of that I swore revenge and I will have it!"

"Oh boo-hoo…" Mocked Gargan wiping his fake tears away, "You lost a couple billion of dollars but you didn't lose your life I can't feel the sun on my skin any more since I'm trapped under this piece of armor! I can't love anyone or be anyone all thanks to him, at least you get a life."

"Spare me sob story."

"Bite me!"

"I'll do more than just bite I'll blow your head off!"

Both men were staring each other down waiting for one of them to throw the fist. Fisk was not having none this, snapping his fingers bodyguards and weaponry came alive surrounding the villains.

They were startled by this, no one makes a mess in the King Pin's place, "I will not tolerate this childish behavior! You all are here for a common cause, take over New York and then the world! We do so no matter what the cause or the obstacle so gentlemen get along with each other or its curtain for the both of you!"

They backed down after a few tense moments that didn't mean the bodyguards backed off, "We are in the beginning stages of operation 'Take Over', Electro has already taken the first piece of The Bio-Nexus device, only three pieces remain in order for phase two to take effect."

"So where is this Bio-whatever this thing is called anyway?" Asked Sandman

"It's in good hands Sandman, I put it away in a place that no one will be able to find it." Electro boasted, "It's in one of Fisk research facility heavily guarded no comes out of there alive."

Then the door opened to reveal Fisk right hand man Don Rigoletto, all eyes turned to the man in the navy blue business suit, "Pardon the intrusion Mr. Fisk…I bring news from our sources."

"What news?" The bald headed man asked

"We found him, apparently he is in Tulsa Oklahoma with a girl in an abandon town."

"Excellent, he is the most crucial part for the plan to work…." Fisk demeanor turned serious, "Do be careful he is not the one to socialize and he has an **unstable personality**."

"Will do sir." The man left the same way he came in.

All eyes looked around the room wondering who was this important man that was crucial to operation Take Over?

"So who this guy that important to the plan." Beetle spoke this time, "Is it someone we know?"

"My dear Beetle you'll find out soon enough."

"Look plans and payment is all well and good King Pin…" Sandman spoke up, "But I do believe we are forgetting something here, Spider-Man!"

"Not to worry Mr. Baker I assure you that wall crawling nuisance will get his when the time comes for now let us get back to the initial start-up of how this plan will happen." Fisk leaned forward on his desk placing all ten of his fingers in a triangle smiling wickedly

* * *

Central Park with Peter and Felicia

Central Park is one of those places that make New York such a great place to live. The huge 341 hectare park, located in the center of Manhattan. Its design has served as an example for city parks around the world.

The park boasts several lakes, theaters, ice rinks during of course the winter months, fountains, tennis courts, baseball fields, many playgrounds and other facilities. It is also home to the Central Park Zoo and the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Especially during the weekends, when cars are not allowed into the park, Central Park is a welcome oasis in this hectic city especially to Peter Parker for those rare moments of peace from his life of crime fighting as Spider-Man.

Now he was joined by Felicia Hardy a former lover now lover hand in hand enjoying the scenario, "So handsome what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know what do you want to do today?"

She slapped him playfully, "Don't con me into repeating myself Peter I want this to work so tell me…"

He sighed stopping in place he spun the Platinum blonde in front of him, he looked into her blue, "Licia I want this relationship to work as well but I hardly ever get to see this side of you. If it's not a fling with me I'm with the **other** one. I don't know you as well as I know the Cat…"

This was true, Felicia never gave Peter Parker a chance like she had with the Spider. She bit her lips, "Then what we to do?"

"I guess the blind are leading the blind."

"I give you an A for effort but you lose points for quoting from 'A street car named Desire.'"

"Dang it and here I thought you haven't seen that movie." Peter tucked her hair behind her ear, "What's a man to do?"

There was a pause, "Oh how about we get some lunch and I will gladly pay you Tuesday."

"Stop with the quoting." She smirked leaning in forward, "That line was from Wimpy of Popeye, you seriously need to work on new material."

"Really I think I can manage alright as standup comedian…" Peter replied closing the gap slowly

"You better start practicing then because not everyone going to love your jokes…besides you have horrible puns…"

They were getting closer

"Ouch you know how to hurt an ego…"

Closer

"I don't pull punches…"

Closer

"Well I can get use feisty…"

Closer

"Careful…what you wish for…"

Their lips were nearly touching each other that is until a suddenly a gust a wind appeared from nowhere and a clap of thunder made them jump out there skin they turned only to find a portal spinning in place a few feet in front of them.

"Peter…"

"Uh…"

A figure was spat out then it closed the same way it opened closing silently this time, both heroes looked both ways then at each other, what caught their attention was a small groan escaping someone.

Peter looked down to see a figure in a Spider-Man themed costume, he let go of the platinum blonde to check up on the person.

"Be careful…" Felicia had a bad feeling about this sudden appearance of a stranger on the ground.

"I know…" He crouched down, observing the feature of this person making sure there was no major cuts or worse. Obviously, he noted the person was female with red head, flipping the person over, he check for a pulse it was strong despite the costume being torn in places. He went for the mask upon removing the piece his mouth was left wide open.

He turned his head to Felicia.

"Peter you look like you've seen a ghost."

"You are not too far off Cat…look!"

Felicia got a good look at the person she saw in front of her, her fury was boiling and she was not happy at all _'What does that bimbo think she's doing?! Peter is mine and no one is going to take him from me!'_

Before them was a familiar red head that the two knew all too well, she groaned as she opened her eyes weakly. She saw blurry figures but her vision focused on a browned man, she smiled weakly reaching for his cheek stroking it.

"Peeettteerrr…" Her strength gave as she fell unconscious, Peter was too shock to even swat her hand away

"We've got to get her out of here." Peter scooped her up bridal style

If Felicia was angry before that was an understatement, she was furious at the stunt this red head slut was pulling, if it was war that she wanted it was war she was going to get.

* * *

Unknown Realm

"That wasn't supposed to happen, Mary Jane was never to fall in this dimension she was suppose to stay with Classic." Beyonder had not foreseen this

Madam Webb saw this as an opportunity, "We'll let this serve as learning experience to them both, Peter must let go of his hatred and learn to forgive and Mary Jane will learn of the multi-verse as well as make friends with this worlds Felicia Hardy.

"I take it you have a plan."

"My dear Beyonder I always have a plan."

* * *

**LXD: Finally another chapter done. I apologize for the super long wait but I really tried to get another chapter up and running yet my life has been busy with school work and it was all hectic I was on break for a while trying to recollect myself and get away from technology for a bit. So long awaited chapter two and again I apologize for the long wait. I uploaded a new Spider-Man story called Chaos Unlimited so please check that out it only has a prologue up so far but it should be interesting to say the least. This is the point where I will be making a crossover now with the other stories so stay tuned. Comment, rate, subscribe and I'll see you next chapter**


	4. Awakening

**Disclaimer: Spiderman and Other Marvel related content belong to Marvel Entertainment **

* * *

Chapter 3

She groaned as consciousness returned to her, the red head eyes snapped opened widely as she shot up in the bed into a sitting position. Mary Jane scanned her surroundings she saw that she was in someone room it was decorated in a dark purple color with dark blue added to the mix.

The room was dim due to the dusk approaching the city that never sleeps.

She shivered it was very chilly in here, then again she felt very drafty, the red-head looked down apparently she was in her bra but that was not all the bed sheet that was supposed to wrap around her was at her waist line, counting to ten calmed her down for a bit.

'_Dare I look?' _She thought, grabbing it she pulled it up slightly only to find that she sighed in relief she had some under garments on though she was half naked in someone else house. Frantically she looked for her clothes until someone snapped her out of her search.

"So…" The feminine voice began from shadows; Mary Jane quickly grabbed the sheet covering herself as well prepared to fight but nausea took over, she was still very weak from her fight with that brute of an Inheritor, "Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up…"

"W-who are you?" She asked

"Don't act like you don't know me red…" The figured stepped from the shadows to revel a platinum blonde haired woman looking dangerously at her, "You know me quite well…"

Mary Jane tilted her head searching for anyone who looked like this woman, the face seemed familiar…where has she seen that face before…

"Um…"

"OH COME ON! YOU AND I ARE RIVALS FOR PETER'S AFFECTION!" She shouted, "YOU AND HIM WERE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED TO HIM UNTIL YOU DECIDED TO DUMP HIM AT THE ALTAR OF YOUR WEDDING FOR FASHION MODELING!"

"I what now?" Mary Jane was completed baffled

Felicia left eye was twitching violently at the girl laying on her bed, she walked up to her "Stop…acting…innocently…"

Spider-sense tingled as this woman, which the name escapes her for the moment came dangerously close into her personal zone leaning in closely to the point where the red head thought she was going to kiss her resulting MJ to lean back away from this woman.

What was her name again?

She leaned back to get a good look at her facial features she was livid filled with fury, jealously, and fear, "Listen and listen good you red bimbo I'm just starting to know the man behind the mask and if you think that you are going to get him back just because you dress up in the same color underwear as he did before you are dead wrong."

MJ blinked twice, what was this crazy woman talking about? She knew Peter way longer than her…wait just a sec…she did not just the 'B' word.

"Did you just…"

"Yes I did you whore…"

"Oh it's on…"

* * *

With Peter

"This doesn't make any sense why would Mary Jane just jump into a home made Spider-Man costume make alteration to it and jump from a special effect portal?" Peter paced in Felicia pent house in the living room section that is wondering what to do with the Mary Jane imposter, "Yet…there is something different about MJ it's like she is totally younger than she originally is…"

Suddenly the room was filled with smoke and soon he was face to face with Madam Webb. He crossed his arms looking at the elderly woman quite annoyed.

"Madam Web I've should of known you would be the one behind this. What is this time another test of will? Or maybe you like to play with me a lot with your damn mind games!"

"You give me to much credit Mr. Parker but alas it was not I who made this Mary Jane come to this dimension." She said

"What?"

"Behold…" With a wave of her hand a window of time open and appeared another Spider-Man in red and blue tights looking frantically for someone in the middle of the night on top of buildings, searching the streets level, and even the park.

"_MARY JANE!"_ He called out to her, _"Where could she be? I got to find her I just got to…but where? MJ where are you?"_

The window the close and Peter was a little dumbstruck okay he was very confused, "What was that? Who was that?"

"That Mr. Parker was you."

"Me?"

"An alternate reality of yourself, he is the center of the Web of Life, the main Spider-Man, the chosen one."

Peter scoffed, "Yeah right, 'the chosen one' then that makes me Santa Claus Ho, ho, ho Merry Christmas. Really Madam Webb the chosen one? I find that hard to believe, chosen one for what? Pickles? I can't imagine that there is another Spider-Man from another alternate universe that has the same name as me, come on I'm the original not some cheap knock off."

"Do not mock me Mr. Parker the Web of Life is the source of my precognition, as well as the precognitive "Spider-Sense" ability exhibited by various totemic avatars, including yourself! You are part of this branch sadly though Spider-Men and women are going to be or have already been killed by Inheritors."

"Inheritors? You mean rich people who run the Spider-Man haters club doubtful."

"Not those kind of inheritors but hunters able to travel from dimension to kill off the spider totems."

"Rrright…"

"Ignorance is a form of environmental pollution, you Peter are full of it." She sighed

"What is that suppose to mean!"

"You are letting your rage get the better of you, since the best thing of your life walked out on you. You have let you anger cloud your judgment, blind you of the truth in front of you and if you do not forgive and forget you will become venom!" Peter winced, "Letting the symbiote back in your life to make amends is a double edge sword, letting that alien control your anger is dangerous as it is, be careful who you change in to or do I need to remind you of a saying, 'With great power comes…"

"Great responsibility I get it…" Pete sighed massaging his temples, "Look it's been a crappy week; you saw what has happen to me. I feel that the whole world is on my shoulders it not fair I lost everything Madam Webb Felicia is the only thing I have left…"

"That is not true, this Mary Jane you found is here to heal your heart if you let her be your friend you don't have to only look in this dimension for friends others will so be joining you soon. If you desire many things, many things will be seem but a few, so be in general virtuous, and you will be happy."

"Another proverb? You really know how to speak in riddles."

She smiled, "I warn you though she is only 19 years old much younger than the one you are used to so be gentle with her."

"Gotcha…try to be nice"

"Now go your guest is awake. A dose of adversity is often as needful as a dose of medicine."

With that the brown haired young man was once again in Felicia living room, reflecting on what Madam Web said though it will have to be cut short due to crashing coming from Felicia's room.

He went to the room opened the door, "Okay ladies let…whoa…"

On her own wall was Felicia Hardy with her arms above her head with her legs straddling Mary Jane trying to squeeze the oxygen with her clothes ripped in several location that showed an excess amount of skin. Mary Jane had a fierce look fighting the platinum blonde for control of her arms. Did I forget to mention that those two were extremely close to each other that their chests were squished together?

Peter face turned into a tomato; suddenly his pants became tighter than usually Venom on the other hand laughed at this predicament, _'Hahahaha…oh Parker Felicia is going to have fun teasing you when you get it on.'_

'_SHUT UP!' _Coughing into his hands, both women looked at the man at the door then looked at each other both turning red, "As much as I would like to see girls gone wild I would prefer if we can keep this PG-13."

"We wouldn't be in this position if blond bimbo over here didn't call me a whore!"

"You are trying to win my Peter you slut…"

MJ let go of her arms going straight for her ripped collar then with speed only Peter could see slammed Felicia against the wall allowing a sickening crack to be heard. Gasping in pain Felicia unsaddled the redhead slumped to the floor clutching her back in pain.

"Felicia!" Peter pushed Mary Jane out the way; Felicia was hunched over hissing in pain. He kneeled next to her trying to lend any support he can, "Can you sit up at least?"

He tried to do what he said only Felicia stopped from continuing on since it sent a shock to her system, "Don't…move me…let me have a minute…"

"You, me outside…"

"Where are my clothes?" She demanded, she narrowed her eyes to Felicia

"In the bathroom." Peter responded, "Your costume is going to be repaired by me so don't worry about that. Now follow me."

* * *

True to his word MJ's new clothing was in the bathroom, sitting on the sink that is. MJ had to look herself in the mirror she had minor cuts and bruises on her body yet it was sickening to see that someone would or could do this amount of damage to anyone. Deciding to take a quick a shower she did lasting for a few moments just to get the dried stains off. Once dried off she started to put on new clothes as she dressed herself she started to ask questions sensing that Peter was waiting for her.

"Peter who is that woman and why are you with her?"

Outside he was leaning on the sidewall near the bathroom door with his arms crossed and eyes closed waiting for the red head girl to finish dressing, "Her name is Felicia Hardy and she is my now **girlfriend**…"

"**Wait did you just say Felicia Hardy?"**

"Yeah why?"

"**Wasn't she kidnapped by the Chameleon for some reason?"**

'_The Chameleon…So that's what happened to her worlds Felicia Hardy, Chameleon kidnaps her to hand delivered to King Pin. She thinks that I'm her Peter Parker, well I got newsflash for you red I'm not._' He smirked at the thought, "Sorry to burst your bubbles Red but I'm not the Peter Parker you know.

The door to the bathroom opened partially to revel Mary Jane head sticking out of it, "Peter don't play games with me."

"As much as I like games I'm not joking. You are not my ex redhead girlfriend and I am not the Peter you know, I'm completely older than him for starters I'm 24 years old, second your counter part left me on the alter waiting on the day we were suppose to get married!"

MJ winced at the tone of his voice, "I'm sorry I didn't know…"

He scoffed, "Whatever."

She narrowed her eyes let her head slide in the door closed then reopened it to see a fully dressed Mary Jane with a red blouse, tight jeans and sneakers.

"I don't like your attitude Mr. Parker."

"I never like you dumping me either but hey that's the way the cookie crumbles when you want to live the rich life no?"

MJ looked at him, the punched him in the chest then walked away leaving him to his agony.

"Dang woman what did you eat gamma steroids? That hurt!"

MJ paid no heed to his cry as she went to the balcony for fresh air. Venom on another hand was amused, _'Stronger than the original and doesn't take crap from you or anyone else. I'm impressed, do you think we can keep her?'_

'_No…I want Felicia not MJ.'_

'_Hey you said her name.'_

'_Shut up'_

* * *

Meanwhile in the room

Felicia was using the wall to support herself who would have thought that redhead would pack quite a punch a mistake that would not get her again speaking of whom she would give her a piece of her mind. The platinum blonde cracked her back making sure that the pain was gone, but before hand she looked down at herself; clothes nearly destroyed reveal excess amount of skin around her waist line, thighs and arms and a little revealing her bra.

Discarding her clothes she went to her closet to get new ones, once dressed she looked around her penthouse living room, Peter was on the couch watching television with his feet upon it without a care in the world not that she minded or anything like that.

Red was outside letting the afternoon breeze hit her softly making her hair blow freely; she took 13 steps when suddenly she was flying through the air unto the lap of her lover in the making.

"Don't bother her." Felicia made a face, "I can't explain it, I sense she really in a foul mood it would be best to avoid her for the time being."

"Why? I want to slap that pretty face right off that…mmph…" Peter lips silenced her, Felicia enjoyed every second of it; she hoped that redhead wannabe was watching because this was her man.

Outside Mary Jane felt very out of place what did Peter meant that he wasn't the same Peter she was used too? What was going on here? All these questions buzzing around her head was making her dizzy. She proceeded to use her 7th sense a moment later by doing this she sensed Peter calmness and passion burning ten fold.

She wanted to turn around yet was afraid what she would see so taking the risk she turned and her heart was tightening there Peter was heavily making out with a woman that they barely knew yet she sensed that he knew this woman like forever.

The sight made her sick to her stomach she looked away allowing her gaze to focus on the Plasma TV for a moment it was the news interviewing a scientist. Not knowing what else to do she went inside ignoring the two kissing and using here webbing turned up the volume on the remote.

"_I'm here with reformed super villain Doctor Otto Octavius who is going to be at the Science Expo two days from now. So Doctor this new device of yours what exactly does it do? It says here that you are now reformed and you want to abandon your evil ways to do good in the name of science."_

Peter stopped making out with Felicia annoying her as he switched his attention to the screen.

"_As a matter of fact I do this new technology I will not share what does yet but I promise you that it will benefit mankind around the world. This new invention I call the Encoding Launching Broadcaster will enable us to tap in humanity true potent-"_

"Hey I was watching that!"

"Well I can't sit around listening to that garbage, have you met Doctor Otto Octavius?"

"No, not really."

"Well…you just as sharp as a butter knife if don't know who that is, red."

Mary Jane had a look that said 'what do you mean' Felicia interjected before Peter could say anything, "They say blondes are dumb but not knowing who Doctor Otto Octavius is you must certainly live under a rock."

Mary Jane narrowed her eyes at the blonde; "I have heard better comebacks from potatoes than a couch."

The redhead left to the guest room yet not before saying, "The Science Expo is in two days Einstein I suppose you can get your geek on before anything else."

Peter looked at her retreating back, he was so glad he was over this girl she can be so bossy at times and he felt pity for his counterpart for he had no idea what he was getting himself into with this girl.

* * *

Realm Unknown

Madam Web had to palm her face this was going to be a lot more difficult than she originally thought it would be however time will only tell if the three of them will get along.

"Another web is unraveling…" Beyonder said

"Yes the deadliest of all the Spider-Men/women is arising." Web said and behold another web was spinning into existence a window came into view in front of them.

"Behold the Master Weaver is revealing the final Spider-Man, Assassin in an act of defiance to the inheritors…"

* * *

**LXD: Hello readers finally got an update with this story. So long awaited chapter 3 for all you peoples and next chapter the Science Expo, also another poll on my profile check it out. Comment, rate, and subscribe…**


	5. Out of Place

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and other Marvel related Content belong to Marvel Entertainment.**

* * *

Chapter 4-Out of place

Mary Jane Diary Log 1 8/12/15

Dear Diary,

I can't express how confused I am right now, one minute I'm chained to the ceiling with Tigra the next; Peter (who seems to be very bitter towards me for some reason not to mention that he won't let me go near him) saves me and we end of fighting this guy name Daemos after Kraven is beaten, after that I'm in the middle of Central Park where Peter finds me barely conscious.

You know the really weird part is he tells me that he's Peter but not my 'Peter' what ever could he mean? Of course he's my Peter who else could be Science Geek number 1 whom fan-boys over people like Tony Stark or Reed Richards?

Yet I still feel out of place somehow two days had gone by without incident with little Ms. Stuck-Up, after that beating I gave her; it would be wise if she kept her distance from me. In the mean I've kept my head low just in case I ran into my other future self. Supposedly according to Peter I am a renowned actress performing on Broadway. It surprised me that I would be taking a career in acting, I'm not that great when it comes to performing…now in case you are wondering why I mentioned my future self instead of me well I don't know how else to call it.

I would continue writing but today I am going to the science expo with both Stuck-up spoiled brat and science geek number one. I will write when I get the chance

-MJ Watson

* * *

Science Expo 2:30 PM

"Technology is the light that can cut through the darkness, the humanity can form into a single truth. A truth based in technical progress based on scientific method we will be unstoppable. I Dr. Otto Octavius vow as a scientist and businessman that my duty to humankind will be fulfilled! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Those were the ending words of reformed super villain Doctor Otto Octavius as he bowed to the audience of famous executives from different companies during the end of the science exposition.

Three people amongst the 2000 that were there weren't clapping for the Doctor Peter, Felicia, and Mary Jane.

"Nice words Octavius if only these CEO's knew you the way I knew do I'll be wondering if they be so quick to applaud." He said only for Felicia and MJ to hear as he crossed his arms.

Felicia dug her arms around his laying her head on his shoulders, "Aww…is Petey wupset that the idiotic people don't know who the mean old doctor is."

Peter couldn't help but smile at the platinum blonde playfulness, Mary Jane wanted to slap that girl off Peter but not in front of the crowd least there be security guards all the over the place to come and kick them out.

MJ was wearing a red baseball cap with a her hair tied into a ponytail, with a red jacket over her white blouse and some khakis pants with a pair of sandals that was given to her by Felicia since she doesn't use them anymore in order to hide her appearance from the crowd since she was famous.

Somewhere else in the crowd was none other than Eddie Brock Jr. shooting pictures of the Science Expo. Jameson was 'kind' enough to give back his old job after he fired Parker and Eddie was glad that Peter was gone he wasn't going to deal with that guy or his other again. No he had something else better than that old stinking parasite called Venom.

Right he just wanted to focus on his job, "Just keep shooting Eddie once J. Jonah Jameson gets a load of these photos my career will be right on tract."

Meanwhile in the back stage something else was happening, the guards have been ambushed.

"_Check 1-1 where's your current location?"_

"Just backstage all is…whoa!"

Mary Jane and Peters spider-senses started to kick in, the same thought came to their minds _'Something wrong!'_

From behind him Octavius heard the sound of struggles so he to show the world that he was a changed man he confronted the intruder.

"Who dares? Face me coward, face a worthy foe!" He said shaking his fist in the air; the intruder stepped forward to reveal none other than…

"Spider-Man!"

The Executives couldn't believe their eyes Spider-Man was attacking the Science Expo they panicked running for their lives.

The trio got serious poor Peter couldn't resist the urge to make a comment, "Last time I checked I was Spider…OW!"

Mary Jane dug her elbow in his ribcage hard Felicia hissed at the girl yet she paid no mind to her, "Make a stupid comment like that again and I will personally hang by your toes nails."

"How does my counter part put up with you?"

"I'm sorry do you want another one?"

Even though this wasn't his MJ he knew when not to mess with her so he decided to take a few steps back.

Felicia eyes were on fire as crossbones were in her eyes looking at the Redhead, so she confronted the girl that led into an argument between the two again.

Eddie was equally surprised to see 'Spider-Man' on stage, "Spider-Man what he's doing?"

"I got to get into my costume and take out this imposter." The crowd would not let him, "Can't break free of this crowd…"

Eddie couldn't get a clear shot of the 'wall crawler', "Darn this crowd! I can't get a shot and I know JJ would love to pay any price to get some dirt on the menace."

As he back up he unknowingly hit Parkers back, the two stole a quick glance at each other before disappearing from each other view.

"That was Eddie Brock!" Parker said

Venom within the mind of Peter gave him a warning, _'Be careful Parker Brock is now much more powerful than you can ever imagine with that new white suit of his.'_

'_I'll make a note of it…'_

"Who the? He looks familiar…anyway stay focus Brock!" He continued to take pictures of 'Spider-Man', "He's…he's stealing Octavius device!"

Within the camera Eddie could have sworn that the wall crawler saw him, "Oh no he spotted me!"

Spider-Man launches a web and destroys the camera that Brock carries then leaves with his prize.

* * *

Moments later after the panic

Eddie stands alone in an empty Science Expo with murmurs coming from the outside from police radios and EMS personal.

"It's over! It's all over! I blew it again!" Eddie hangs his head in shame, "I can hear Jameson's voice already.

"_BROCK YOU LOSER! If I'd given a real photographer that job I would've finally had the evidence to send Spider-Man away forever! You're threw Brock! When I am done with you wouldn't be able to get a job taking pictures in Siberia!"_

With an agonizing yell Brock drops to the floor pounding it making a small spider web crack, "I tried to fight it…I can't fight…this any more! Spider-Man is going PAY!"

Suddenly Brock is coated with white substance, once the transformation takes place Eddie Brock no longer is there, he is replaced with a white coat and a black spider down the middle, "Again innocents fall prey to the evil Spider-Man! Eddie Brock may not be able to do nothing but Anti-Venom is here! And if it's going to be the last thing I ever do I'm going to make sure the insect and Jameson pay!"

* * *

Somewhere else in a hidden laboratory

Two figures stand before a terminal switch; one of them said, "Phase one completed let us begin phase two of operation take-over."

"Yeessss…first New York then the world! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It begins the symbiote invasion!"

Outside are six different pipes unleashing fog, with this event going on the entire city of New York is covered in blanket of fog in one afternoon.

* * *

Felicia Penthouse 4:30 PM

The fog blanketed New York faster than anyone could imagine no one saw this coming, it was reported all over the news that the entire New York State including Long Island and parts of New Jersey were blanketed in thick fog all were. New casters were advising people to drive carefully since you couldn't see three feet in front.

MJ had her knees up to her chest looking at the news while Felicia was cuddled next Peter taking catnap as he played with her hair. Peter was lucky that these two didn't duke out with each other at the Science Expo

"_In others News, earlier today masked vigilante Spider-Man is wanted for stealing Dr. Octavius new device during the Science Expo. Right now there is a bounty of $1,000,000 for the capture and unmasking issued by the Daily Bugle…"_

Peter frowned, whenever bad circumstance happen who did the citizens of New York blame? Him or Spider-Man no other hero in the Big Apple had more bad reputation than he did.

"Your upset…" The redhead said

He looked at the MJ; this girl was feeling lost and he could sense it he couldn't explain the feeling of overwhelming sadness nevertheless he didn't care his eyes was on the Platinum blonde.

"When you do this crime fighting business for awhile you get you used being upset." He looked down at the blonde napping, "Right now I could careless of what the public thinks of me, I know it was an imposter."

"Chameleon was on the stage?"

"Or Mysterio…"

"Who's Mysterio?"

"Quentin Beck a master of special-effects who worked for a major studio and had dreams to make a name for himself in the film industry. Once upon a time he recording a car chase movie on the bridge before a real life special effect caused a helicopter crash, and I stopped him and he imprisoned, she swore revenge on me as he was taken away. You'll meet him once you go back to your dimension."

"You keep saying my dimension what are you talking about?"

"You're not from here Red and I can't wait until you go back to your own home." He said coolly

MJ narrowed her eyes, "I don't know what my future self did to make you like this Peter but I'm not her. So if you have to endure me here for a little while well I guess it's for a reason, don't like it to bad."

Peter scoffed, "Whatever Red. Anyhow your costume is repaired waiting in the bathroom go it get in on because we are going on patrol."

Mary Jane got up, "You need to learn how to let go of stuff Peter even I learned how to with your help." She left without saying another word

Peter eyed her leaving, once gone he turned his attention back to his beloved, he shook her gently, "Hey kitten it's time to go on patrol."

"Hmm…" Felicia woke up groggily, "Must you wake me? I was dreaming of our special time together."

"You can dream about that later we got work to do, I got to find that imposter first and maybe we can think about having children later."

"Spoilsport…" She stretched out her limbs then she began to walk swaying her hips, "Such a shame and to think we could of have had a good time, it truly a shame evil cannot take a vacation."

Felicia disappeared to her quarters to change outfits, Peter smirked she was tempting him however he was the one was going to win this war between the two in the game of love.

Standing up he let Venom take over his clothing it went from being a brown jacket over a white short sleeve shirt and jeans to a familiar black and white spider costume.

"Whoever is behind this is going to wish that they never met me."

'_They will feel our wrath…'_

* * *

Moments later on route

The fog was the perfect cover-up for web swinging it allowed Spider-Man, Spider-Woman and the Black Cat to move freely without being detected by NYPD. Before they left the penthouse Cat was going to dig up some dirt to see what was going on here.

Meanwhile both arachnid heroes were climbing up a building as they did a NYPD helicopter passed them by in the air trying to get a visual of the area completely missing the two costumed heroes.

As they somersaulted over a few crates Black Cat came in with news as the two looked around the area for anything suspicious.

"Hey Spider!"

"What the word Cat?"

"There been some trouble, the bank being rob and they've got hostages."

"Then let's double time it." Spider-Woman said as she started to run to the edge

"Hold it!" Spidey grabbed the red and blue costumed hero before she got far, "We don't know what we are up against it will be best to know what intel Black Cat has got for us then strike."

He turned to his lover, "What are we up against Cat?"

"Apparently word on the street is that someone very powerful hired serious muscle, I heard from crooks that no one knows who hires them but they got a very large sum of money in advance for their services."

"Anyone I know?" Spider-Man asked

"Seems like they hired the Jade Syndicate with The Bloodhounds to keep an eye out for yours truly." She replied

"Sounds fun when do we start the beating?" Asked Spider-Woman

"As soon as we head due north; four buildings from here are infected with Bloodhound gang members." She placed her hands on her hips, "Don't tell me you never heard of them."

"I…"

"Enough." Spidey said, "I want to see what you are made of Red so me what you got. Let's see if you are worthy of the title Spider-Woman."

"I'll show you that I am more than capable." To prove her point she ran to the edge and leapt to a building 20 feet away from.

"Eager young Padawan." Peter was about to take off behind her Black Cat grabbed his hand, "Yes?"

"I don't like how you are being buddy-buddy with her Spider. You are m…MPH…mmm…" Peter mouth was on hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Peter wrapped his arms around her waist. They held the kiss until they need oxygen.

"Don't worry my Kitten my eyes are only on you." Spidey said as his forehead touched hers. Felicia nodded but the doubt was still there nonetheless she trusted her man so she'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

Now unhooking his arms around her he turned about face with Felicia's Arms around him still, "Hang on."

Cat nodded pressing her bosom into his back as he took off to catch up with Spider-Woman.

* * *

5 minutes later

"**Eagle 1 to tower 10:33 in progress on route to the bank."**

"_**Roger Eagle 1 keep your eyes out for Spider-Man!"**_The transmitter said from HQ

Spider-Man with Black Cat on his back and Spider-Woman made to a building that was 2000ft away from the bank. The paused to watch a Helicopter fly by them without them noticing where they were. Cat then sat on Peter's lap annoying MJ.

They over heard, **"If Halloween boy shows up, he's one dead bug."**

They saw that NYPD helicopter approach the Chase Bank with a helicopter already there that wasn't NYPD.

"**NEW YORK CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT! DESCEND AT ONCE! LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS AT FULL…"**

KABOOM!

Those were the final words of the poor officer of Eagle 1 as the smoking debris of the Helicopter dropped to the fog below. The second one tail was smoking but the pilot was smart enough to make an emergency landing even though it was hard to control the aircraft.

MJ jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what just happened. Peter whistled, "These guys are serious."

"Get a move on Spider we got hostages to rescue." She then climbed back on his back as he started to climb, "Hey Red let's go."

"R-r-right…"

Away they climbed to the top of the building, Mary Jane was now in questioning what was she getting into.

* * *

**LXD: I'm back with new chapter. There is a poll up in my profile so please vote for your favorite Marvel Girl Superhero I will be including her into the Spider-Assassin story if I get to it. **

**So apologies for the tardiness but with the trend now with the TTP I learned I didn't want to make more chapters without knowing what was going on. I'm still going to be cautious about updating because this agreement affects everything in the Geek Community. In case you are wondering what it is let me inform that I was notified by Neo Tyson who was notified by renegade of sanity and it says something like this: "Recently it was brought to my attention TPP (Trans-Pacific Partnership) that just passed. You are wondering what does this have to do with the Geek community. Basically everything related to the geek, anime/manga, cosplayers, star trek, star wars, and comic con fans. A new law that will be introduced is targeting us. This new law states "Any reproduction, remastering, modification, alteration, reselling, and/or manipulation of an original copyrighted item will not be infringed on, or will be punishable by jail time, and/or a fine of up to a $100,000, and/or be sued by the copyright holder". I talked to a lawyer to understand all the facts before writing this article. I was enlightened and terrified of what this new law holds for us geeks. The lawyer basically stated if you cosplay, make fan art, fan story's, doujins, or make props from any show or movie you are infringing on this new copyright law and could be arrested, fined, and sued. He also stated that only a few selected individuals will be allowed to cosplay but will have to be given a license to cosplay only with permission from the copyright holder. Also in a convention setting only licensed people and companies will be allowed to sell merchandise. What this means for cosplayers is that you will no longer be allowed to cosplay in public settings unless you have a license from the copyright holder. This license would cost anywhere between a hundred to a couple grand, depending on the greediness of the company that is holding the copyright. From what I have gathered anime, star trek, and star wars cosplayers will be hit the hardest because the companies have already started going after people for copyright infringement."**

**So be cautious about it. Comment, rate, subscribe.**


	6. Hiest

**Disclaimer: Spiderman and Other Marvel related content belong to Marvel Entertainment **

* * *

Chapter 5 Heist  


"I can't believe they shot down those police choppers."

"Just my luck I'll probably get blamed for that too."

"Why would you get blamed for that? It wasn't you who shot them down it was those other guys who did that."

Silence

"Peter?" He said nothing to her

On the edge of the building only 500 ft. away Mary Jane stared into the horizon as far as the eye can and of course the entire city was full of the fog covering it like a blanket. She sighed heavily why was Peter being so difficult with her? Every time she wanted to him he shift away from her, not to mention Felicia wasn't making things easy for her either.

Speaking of whom, "Is Black Cat due back now? It's been nearly 15 minutes since she left."

Silence her brow twitched, she looked back at Spider-Man to say the least it was his back that was to her as he was sprawled on the flattop on his side with a hand supporting his head.

A low growl escaped Spider-Woman's throat, she went behind him, "High and mighty I'm talking to you!"

Again silence save for a snore.

Her patience with this man ran out she reared back her leg and kicked him right in the rear end sending him flying off the rooftop.

He let a yelp as he flew over the bar; Peter quickly attached himself to the building with one hand clutching his chest.

He climbed back quickly to find the redhead grumbling on how inconsiderate he was being with her. In the back of his mind he will be jumping for joy when she leaves, then it will be him and Felicia alone with no babysitting to do with the red she monster.

Speaking of which as much he didn't want to do it or admit it he'll have to train her whether he liked it or not.

"You know you could have called my name, instead of trying to kick off the roof!" She said nothing to him just with his back turned

"Hey I'm talking you half pint! Pay attention to when I'm talking with…YO!" He quickly ducked from an iron bar being chucked at his head.

"She threw the bar at my head!"

'_She not putting up with your shenanigans Parker tread carefully she very annoyed with you right now.'_

'_No duh Sherlock I couldn't tell by the way she ripped the bar off the hinges and chucked at me.'_

'_Serves you right too how about I go over and see what her memories of you are like? Hmmm…'_

'_That's best plan you have in 60 seconds.' _

Spider-Man once again climbed over the edge, Spider-Woman black spider was showing from the back. He walked over to her putting his hand on his shoulder letting Venom do his thing, "Look I know being a jerk right now in ignoring you but every time I look at you I see her and the pain that she caused me."

"That's not an excuse for you to treat me like I'm some sort of trash bag like I don't matter!" She shrugged him off not knowing that Venom was spreading over her, "Do you have any idea what I've been through? What you mean to me?"

"Hang on there Watson I told you once and I'm going to say it again; 'I'm not your Peter Parker!' You are in a different dimension, a long way from home so before you start confessing that you have 'feelings' me for I double check with which wall crawler you confessing with!" He said pointing his index finger at her accusingly

"Didn't your mother tell you its not polite to point!" She said getting in his face

"You are not my mother so get out of my face!"

They were mere millimeters away from their lips touching each other they stared intently with each other, that was the case if Black Cat didn't cough catching both their attention. She had a very, very stiff face on.

"The chopper dropped off some armed robbers on top the bank, we're talking about heat seeking missile launchers as well heavy duty multi shot rifles. Rumor has it that they got hostages." She said

Peter looked between the two females, "Thanks for the heads up Cat." He then departed from Spider-Woman jumping to the next building in a single bound.

Spider-Woman was about to leave when she was forcefully turned around to face a livid Black Cat, "I'm warning you Mary Jane Watson stay away from **my **Spider I don't care if you are from another planet you cross a black cat you are going to get bad luck especially from this cat."

Mary Jane grabbed her right hand with her left twisting her arm completely inward locking her wrist in a downward position with pressure bringing the famous Cat Burglar to her knees something that she swore that no one would ever do to her as long as she lived.

"Let me tell you what will happen if you cross this spider…" She said venomously leaning in very close to the platinum blonde's face.

* * *

**On the other building**

Spidey winced and grimaced as he sensed all the nasty horrible things that Mary Jane will do to Felicia then again he did really tick her off in the wrong way so it wasn't a surprise that she thinking all the things that she was.

Five minutes went by and Spider-Woman and Black Cat came across only Cat was pale as a ghost while Red was relieved, he raised a brow as the arachnid theme hero bounced to the other building.

He went over to Felicia tapping her on the shoulder, "You okay?"

"S-she…she…wins t-this r-r-round but I'll g-get h-her back…" Her voice trembled

He enveloped her in an embrace wrapping his arms around her; he willed his mouth to be shown then he kissed the crook of her neck. She let out a purr as he sucked her skin, he let his hands roam around the side of her body and stomach mind you "Hmm…Naughty little spider getting that desperate for little old me?"

"Maybe, maybe not…No one hurts my kitten without my permission, even if it is a copy of the original woman that I resent the most right now."

She turned wrapping her arms around his neck as he wraps his around her waistline, "My hero what shall be thy reward for tis bravery?"

"My fair maiden thy servant will…"

"Will get a black and blue eye if you two don't stop eating each other, are we having make out session or are we going to rescue the hostages?"

"You know how to break up a good moment you know that right?"

"That won't be the only thing that I break if you get too excited."

"You wouldn't even dare."

"Care to make a wager?"

"I would usually answer the question but I won't be that dumb to so in this situation so let go."

Felicia had to grind her teeth with her mouth shut this girl had got to go.

* * *

30 minutes later

After a tussle with the Jade Syndicate Spider-Man decided it would be easier to split up to look for hostages to make sure that they weren't hurt. According to Black Cat the Jade Syndicate was on three floors of the bank building the 60th, 59th and 58th floors.

Spider-Woman suggested earlier it would be easier to communicate with their walkie-talkies or headset just like in the movies did, which begrudgingly Spider-Man had to give props to her for coming up with a genius idea.

They borrowed three earpieces of the fallen member from the rooftop so they switched channel 4 which the thugs operated to channel 12, which was clear non-operated channel perfect for them to communicate. However before they went in they tested it out before anything else for nothing is worse than broken tool.

Symbiote Spider-Man had Black Cat take the 60th floor, Spider-Woman the 59th floor while he takes the 58th, so it was agreed.

Black Cat made her way through the ventilation system she grumbled to herself about how annoying Mary Jane was being with them. That girl really knew how to get under her skin badly it was like a flea sucking up the blood of an animal, no matter how badly the animal bite or clawed their irritation would not go away.

She heard footsteps echoing within the outer vents once it faded she kicked opened the vent; she then used her grappling claw lowered herself down to the ground.

"Well I hope they don't mind if I make a quick deposit."

She heard the footsteps coming back so she placed herself into the corner letting the thug round about. She peaked her head she saw her prey, smirking she quickly crept onto him tapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" The man turned saw nothing, "I thought I felt something."

He turned to be met with fist to the face; the man fell unconscious to the floor. Felicia dragged him to the wall then crept along side it just in case if there was another one.

No surprise there was another thug with his back turned to the entrance, Cat rolled her eyes rule number one in criminal career never give your back to an entrance because you never know who will be beside you.

Quietly she tips toed to position herself to get the drop on him.

"Hey there good looking how you doing are today?"

She froze crotched down a little to stay out of sight, she then heard him say, "That's a very neat gun you have there what it called?"

Cat let out an inaudible sigh; she continued to hear the thug make goo goo gaga to himself. Deciding to creep up closer to him to get the drop on him she didn't count on this to happen.

"Say that a cool holographic image of the Black Cat, hmm…she looks damn sexy in that outfit, what I would give to tap that a**."

"Sorry but I'm taken."

"Oh well thats…HEY!" The man turned

Felicia cursed herself mentally for making a rookie mistake, never let yourself be known even if the guy was being a pig about it. She wasted no time; she quickly disarmed the man by kicking the gun out of his hands so it was straight hand-to-hand combat.

She did a spinning kick to the stomach but the man caught her foot in the process. She then did another to the face this one hit so the man went to the ground; she did a handspring to let herself up.

"Well that was easy."

She felt her ankle being caught.

"Oh sweetheart we barely begun to dance."

* * *

59th Floor

Spider-Woman so far was not met with the armed robbers yet, as she toured the whole 59th floor and nothing was going on.

"Where is everyone?" She mused

Turning right her spider-sense blared so she jumped to the ceiling making sure that she wasn't spotted, looking down she got a birds eye view of the entire room. It was nothing more than five filing cabinets in a row with spaces in between them.

Crawling to get a better view she gasp as armed robbers had hostages on their knees looking straight at the ground on the first two rows.

She pressed her lips together web yanking the thug into the cabinet making some rattling noise.

"What was that?" One thug said

"I'll go check it out." Thug number two said, he did to find no hostage there only a knocked out thug member with webbing alarmed he was about to radio in that Spider-Man was here when Spider-Woman got the drop on him.

"Sorry fella but I can't let you do that just yet." She said dragging him to his unconscious member. Once done she jumped to the top of the cabinet looked down to find another this time she used her webbing to encase the man in it.

She dropped down touching the hostage, "Hey you are alright now."

"Oh thank you Spider…girl?" The man got a good look her, he had to bite his lips this new breed of spider theme heroine costume didn't leave anything to the imagination especially the chest area.

She snapped her fingers rapidly noticing a drool coming out of his mouth "Buddy eyes up here."

"Oh s-sorry…" He chuckled sheepishly; he felt his pants get tight and Mary Jane had to count to ten not wanting to slap the guy.

"Just get out of here." She sighed, "And next time don't be such a pig!"

The man left then came back took a quick picture of the new spider-theme arachnid from a side view afterwards left again giggling like a schoolgirl.

"The boys are not going to believe this one."

Once that was taken care of she went up to blast door once she approached she tried to pry it open but found that she couldn't. Going for the headset she radio in, "Spider 2 to Cat, come in Cat…what do you mean that you're busy? Oh so sorry never knew that you had a schedule to be called a…"

"Fine I'll try the other guy then since you are being shot at! I hope you drop!"

Once she let the button go she let out a frustrated growl, she communicated with Peter, "Spider 1 this Spider 2 do you copy?"

A pause

"Spider-Man?"

* * *

The 58th floor

Spider-Man dodged bullets ducking behind filing cabinets to cartwheel dodging, most of the hostages were safe only two remained in the lounge of the break room.

"_Spidey? Do you copy?" _He heard the woman with the irritating voice come over the earpiece; he really did not want to talk to her in any way, shape or form.

"_Spidey please answer!"_

He dodged rapid fire twisting his body left and right letting the bullets fly by.

"_PETER PARKER!" _

That was the last straw; "No really say my real name louder because I don't think they heard you in China!"

He came in between two thugs doing split kick, "What do you want red? Blast door eh? Easy find a vent that may lead to the other side of and do me a favor don't need me!"

'_I don't think that was the solution remember what Madam Web said she isn't the Mary Jane you know.'_

"Like I care, I don't care what happens to her until she's gone I will not be satisfied, I can't believe this is happening to me the old Parker luck strikes again! Every time I have a decent person in my life or someone walks in something always gets in my way.'Spidey punched a hole in the wall, "It happens to me every time! If isn't Green Goblin throwing Gwen off the bridge or losing Carlie to Goblin nation, it me losing Betty Brant to Ned Leeds, if that's not enough for you I lost Liz Allen to my best friend Harry Osborn who is in a medical facility! So yeah life hit me with the worst thing you got I CAN TAKE IT!"

He was breathing hard, his chest heaving

'_You need to see a shrink, holding all that anger is not good, this is not the other Mary Jane's fault that she is here.' _

'_When you have a life like mine you're bound to get stressed, I still blame her for interfering with my life it's like she can't leave me alone!'_

A beep was heard, "Now what do you want Red?! A BOMB! Are you freaking kidding me! All right, all right don't touch it! Stay right where you are, I'm coming to help you!"

He went to break room, trashed the door open the folks inside were spooked, "Let's go there's bomb that about to go off in less than 1 minute move it and don't look back."

They got the message quickly they left in a hurry. He got another incoming call, "Go ahead kitten what's up? Wait...she's doing what?!"

* * *

In the security room of the bank Felicia through a camera saw Mary Jane muscle her way through armed guards, even though she was not an experience fighter she really had good freestyle fighting moves much to the annoyance of the blond.

"You heard me Spider, apparently hot head decided to take on the bomb on her shoulders and is making her way to what seems like a safe."

She placed and finger to her ear, "Alright she has 40 seconds left and counting."

They heard MJ protesting about how no one was going to help her so she will take care of it herself.

* * *

Spidey banged his head on the wall, this girl does not listen and then idea came to him, "Wait, red put that bomb inside the safe! No I don't care if you think it dumb idea just do as your t…don't argue with me and thrown it in for crying out loud! Just throw it and close the hatch! Wait it's closed? Oh my g…I'm coming up!"

Mary Jane put the bomb down apparently it speed up the time as she heard the beeping go faster than usually, quickly she pulled the switch to the safe it opened to reveal a large room, "Oh big safe…"

Once again she looked at the clock 30 seconds left, quickly she hoisted up using all her 15 tons to throw it in. Spidey came in running in fast quickly shutting the safe door with 19 seconds on the clock.

He picked her up bridal then blurred out of the room, he went up the stairs as he did the first time to the 60th floor where a bunch of thugs were beaten up. He raced to the security room placing the redhead down and blonde down to the floor he grabbed onto both them as the building shook with a force of a 5.5 magnitude earthquake. Once over he looked up the lights flicker on and off.

"Let's never do this again…"

Outside they webbed up the Jade syndicate ready for the police to take them away. Spidey said, "Not this time guys!"

They took off to the penthouse; it was getting late so they decided to do a patrol before calling it a day.

* * *

Flat Iron District 10:30 PM

Night was already upon the city of New York Felicia was getting a migraine from the shouting and bickering that was coming from the two arachnid themed heroes they've been at it for 10 minutes.

"Ugh…where's the pain killers when you need them?" She stroked her temples listening in to the conversation.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!"

"WELL NO ONE ELSE WAS GOING TO HELP SO I HAD TO DO SOMETHING IF YOUR ASSES WASN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING!" Mary Jane shouted back

"WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS GOING TO HELP YOU FIGURE OUT THE BOMB SITUATION!"

"IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN A STICK THAT FAR UP YOURS MAYBE I'D CONSIDER WAITING FOR YOU! SINCE YOU DO HAVE ONE THAT FAR UP I WASN'T GOING TO LET PEOPLE DIE!"

Peter really wanted to strangle her, "YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON I'VE EVER HAD TO DEAL WITH, I WISH YOU JUST DISAPPEAR AND GO AWAY FOREVER BECAUSE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE WITH YOU! ALWAYS INTERFERING WHEN YOUR HELP ISN'T You WORTHLESS PIECE OF SH…."

**SMACK**

Peter face was looking at a lit building his mouth open slightly, Felicia now was livid how dare that woman strike her beloved, now she was going to get it. However instead of charging she noticed something clear sliding down her cheek, she froze.

Felicia saw her lips quiver, "It's that how you see me? Nothing more than a worthless friend after everything we've been through?"

Peter looked back at her; mentally he wanted to shoot himself for his biggest weakness was seeing a woman cry and it bothered him so. He sighed deeply she really believes that he's her world Peter Parker, how could he make her understand that he was not?

"You…you heartless jerk! After you rescued me from my depression this is the support I get you leave me for her?" Mary Jane tired so hard to fight back the sobs but was failing at it

"We were never together in the first place maybe once but never again."

Mary Jane let one sob escape her throat, she took a step back and turned around not letting them see her cry no more, "Y-you were right…you aren't the Peter Parker I know…so long you heartless jerk…if you want me out of your l-lives so be it…"

She ran off the rooftop they heard sobbing as she swung away, Felicia for some strange instead of feeling satisfied felt a strange heaviness. Is this what one would call a guilty conscience? It has been a long time this she felt one.

Peter let out a frustrated growl as he kicked an antenna right off the hinge.

"OH COME ON!"

They heard a voice yell yet ignored it, Felicia let the cool night breeze play with her hair, she went up to Spidey laying her head on his shoulders, he wrapped his arm around her, "What did I do to deserve this Felicia?"

She snuggled closer to him, as he turned to her wrapping her in his arms she placed her ear on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"What did I do to deserves this?"

"I wish I knew Spider I wish I knew…"

She let him hold for as long he wanted, Peter stroked her back pondering. Whether he liked it or not he'll have to apologies to the red head even if he didn't want to.

"You know I've been thinking…"

"About?"

"We'll have to train her before she goes back to her home dimension."

The blonde looked up at like he had seven heads, "I can barely stand her and you want me to train her?"

"We don't have a choice Cat she here for a reason and until Madam Webb decided to send her home we're stuck with her for the time being whether we like it or not."

She groaned burying her head in his chest not liking the idea at all, and who was this Madam Webb?

His phone rang, he took it out and to his surprise it was none other than J. Jonah Jameson on the line, "This ought to be good. Yellow?"

"_Parker shut up and dial 911 Scorpion here! You got OHH…."_

He looked down at Cat; "We got trouble at the Daily Bugle let's move."

* * *

**LXD: Well another chapter done before the year ends. I've been thinking of writing a Christmas Special for Spider-Man though where I am going to put it I'm not sure anyway after few updates I'm going on a bit on a hiatus for the holidays season, keep voting on my poll and any ideas anyone has for any of the Spider-Man stories PM me. If I don't see you by the end of this year Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all the fans following me on Fanfiction and following me on the Spider-verse story…Comment, rate, subscribe and God Bless **


	7. The Scorch of Scoprion

**Disclaimer: Spiderman and Other Marvel related content belong to Marvel Entertainment **

* * *

Chapter 6: The Scorch of Scorpion

Mary Jane didn't have a destination to go, she just wanted to go somewhere private to vent. Her tears stained her mask as she left them fall silently, she swung letting the night cool breeze hit her.

She stopped on a building on who knows where. She sat on the edge tearing her mask off making sure no one was there. Wiping the tears away she looked at her mask in hand reflecting all they have done within the past month.

"Peter…" She sighed sadly "Why do you hate me so…after everything we've been through…"

She looked at the mask he made for her, though the many battles they went through fighting crime together, the jokes, the support and yes even the fighting they had it brought a smile because she knew even through everything they went through they would always have each other no matter the situation.

Mary Jane sighed heavily as her hiccup came up; a few moments went by the wind allowed her hair to blow freely. She heard a sound a familiar voice that was…laughter her laughter? Looking down she saw something no it was someone she would get closer however she decided to not draw attention the last thing she needed was being framed for robbery.

She saw the male and female say their goodbyes with the female going inside the apartment. A few moments went by and she saw a new light turn on with the opening of the window. The wall crawler decided to see this familiar red head person and where this person lived, she had her suspicions yet she wanted to be sure that she was correct.

Putting her tear stained mask back on she crawled to where the new source of light shown careful to avoid any windows of prying eyes. Once her destination was reached she took a peek inside, to her surprise it confirmed her guess on who the person was or rather is however another emotion presented itself rage.

Carefully not to make noise she crawled inside into the ceiling when she opened the window. Spider-Woman was glad that the ceiling was high enough not to get herself into unwanted attention. She watched as this other woman went to her fridge pulling out a glass of water.

"Oh what a day…" The woman sighed unaware of the intruder in her home

'_What made you leave Peter Mary Jane?' _Spider-Woman thought eyeing her carefully moving into the hallway of the room, _'It couldn't be because of his sour attitude Peter always had a mediocre to calm attitude. And not to mention silly…'_

The other MJ sat on her couch grabbed her remote to watch TV it turned on to the news, Spider-Woman eyed the room carefully looking for the light or master control switch ready to strike at the right moment. Luckily for her she opened the closest door she was standing in front of quietly to find the master switch inside to the left of the wall.

"_In others News police are looking for mask vigilante Spider-Man who has committed the offense of stealing reformed scientist Dr. Otto Octavius new technology. Right now there is a 1 million dollar reward for the capture or the unmasking of the vigilante…."_

"Oh Peter…"The older woman sighed,"Why couldn't you just be normal?"

It was obvious to the girl that the longing was clear in the others voice but now it was questioning time. Stealthily as she could open the control panel to find various switches each labeled to the apartment.

'_Let's try this one…'_ The moment she touched the switch it shut everything off in the room obviously it was the master controller.

"What the?"

'_Time to move_…' Spider-woman thought

"Did I forget to pay the bill? That's impossible I always pay the bill on time…" Older Mary Jane said. The red head stumbled a bit before making her way to the kitchen, once she reaches a counter drawer she pulls out a flashlight. Turning it on shadowy figure moves fast she freeze to point the light in the general direction.

"Hello?"

No answer, she shines the light in another direction again a figure moves quickly to her left she gasps pointing it in that direction.

"Okay I don't know who you are or what you want but you won't get it!" The older woman said, she flashed the light to where the telephone was hanging in the corner wall of the kitchen she rushed towards it.

Right when she was about to pick it up rope like substance denied her access, she staggered back a bit fumbling with the light in order to get a better view, and once she did see the familiar webbing a groan was let out.

"Peter if this is some cruel joke that you're pulling on me than you got me…ha…ha…hysterical! Now go aw…*gasp*…"

The moment she turned to face 'Peter' she was met with a woman standing right behind her 10 feet behind. Her mouth agape she looked back at this female dressed in a spider costume as light had shone upon her.

"I'm not Peter…" She said with venom in her tone her fist clenching and unclenching, "I'm here for you Ms. Watson…" The female dressed spider-themed costumed vigilante took her by surprise with a blurry motion the older redhead was pinned against the wall by webbing.

The light dropped rolling away from them shining their faces from the side, the model was hyperventilating, the other looking very stonily at her.

"What do you want from me?" She gasped out

"I just want to talk." The other said rearing back her fist, "Lights out princess…"

* * *

Daily Bugle

Scorpion tail wavered from side to side as the man in the suit came closer to finishing his former employer. Jameson back was at the window as he tried to bargain his way out this predicament that he was in.

Listen Gargan…it's a new millennium, lots of high tech! There may be some way we can get you out of that suit!"

Gargan wasn't having it, "You've put in me this damn suit Jonah! Now I'm going to make you pay!"

He swung his tail at the head of editor in chief, however the man ducked over the two strikes.

"Get over it Gargan."

"You ruined my life! So now I'll end yours!"

He reared himself back to strike at him when suddenly the window of the Bugle exploded and a black blur knocked Scorpion down to a desk, splitting it in two.

"Leave him alone chuckles!"

"Spider-Man! I ask for the police and I get this?"

Cat on the other hand grabbed Jameson by the back of his shirt lifting him up.

"Hey put me down!"

"Be grateful that Spider doesn't leave you with the other guy since he's such a gentleman and plus he would be sleeping on the couch if he did."

Jameson turned his head as far as he could to his astonishment, "The Black Cat! What connection do you two have with this! I demand to…uprhm…"

"Hey kiddo let mom and dad talk for a minute will you? Cat get him out of here before I really change my mind."

The Cat nodded going into the other room, once inside she started to barrack the door.

Spider-Man turned to his nemesis, Scorpion growled at the black suit wall crawler, "But how web-head?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Stay out of this Spider-Man this doesn't concern you!"

"Well in way it does because once you damage the one place that gave me my rep it becomes my business."

Scorpion pounced on him but Spidey flipped him off sending him crashing to the other side of the room. Gargan roared as he got up once again throwing a filing cabinet at the wall crawler, Spidey caught it by the web twirled it back at him.

Scorpion smashes the cabinet into pieces he then charges he tail unleashing a power beam at the wall crawler. Spidey dodged then threw a flower pot at the Scorpion hitting him in the process.

Spider-Man then sends two web lines to Scorpions chest then hurls himself towards him with a flying punch sending to crashing towards a window. The tail of scorpion then strikes Spidey but again he dodges it and as he begins to dodge the tail wraps itself around his ankle.

With a mighty heave Spider-Man is flatten on the ground, then he bashed against the wall before he is quickly disposed of out the window.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." He looks around

"COMING AT YOU!"

"WHAT!"

A double kick to the chest sends Gargan to the ground, Peter follows up by straddling him and punching the man to the ground. Scorpion put his arms to block the assault, he then punches the wall the crawler in the face dazing him for a moment.

Scorpion then rolls over so now he was on the top as he starts to rain in the punches and the stinger to kill the spider. With the little movement he had the spider themed hero moves his head from side to side not allowing the stinger to touch him.

"You move to much you guppy! How about a laser sting!"

Spider-Man saw the tail glowing, quickly he head-butted the man in the mouth causing Scorpion serve agony to clutch his mouth. Flipping out of the position he was in, the hero unleashes a pseudo-tentacle towards him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other room Black Cat had her ear to the wall hearing the grunts and items being destroyed. She winces every time Peter get hit, Jameson finally got the webbing off his face started to with his usually bellow.

"What in blazes is going on here? Are you somehow connected with this? You are! Aren't you!? I finally have the evidence to finally put that good for nothing wall crawling menace behind bars and you little missy are going with him!"

Felicia eyes lids dropped halfway as she continued to listen to Jameson rant about how he was going to gloat over the News on how he was right the whole time that Spider-Man was a good for nothing piece of trash.

Her left eye started to twitch as she closed her eyes counting to 10, she never did make it to 10 when she shot out to the Daily Bugle Editor in chief with claws 1 centimeters to his face. The man knew it was time to shut up, he was now sweating bullets yet his gaze at the woman was cool.

"You know something Mr. Jameson, I just had about enough of your ranting about Spider." Her arms never retracted however the other grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. With the sharp nails she started to play with his face, "After everything that man has been through you have the nerve to berate, belittle him and turn the people against him. Even after saving your sorry a** in the past, you have the nerve to continue on with your bullhead assumptions."

"Aww what are you his number one fan? Of course I can careless about him, he's a vigilantly taking the laws into his own hands that what he is! A judge, jury and what next executioner? I don't like any of you hero types you think you're above the law? Well you're not! And one day you are going to get what's coming to you."

Cat lowered her claws, "It amazes me that he still hasn't put you in your place and when the day happens that he does I will be laughing my way to the bank."

A moment of tense slice passed, soon enough explosion threw both to the other side. Recovering from the suddenly explosion the two people looked up to see a man in an armored suit with a couple of goons.

"Hello Jonah, I have a catchy headline for you Bugle blown to Smithereens." The man sneered

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me that's a shame? But you and your paper ruined me and now it's payback time for ruining my career."

Cat dusted herself off, "Well it's not most dramatic entrance ever seen but I bet Hollywood would do a much better job who might you be tinman?"

"Stand aside I have no interest in squandering with you Black Cat but if you get in my way you will be destroyed."

"If you want to get old big mouth over here you'll have to get by me." She said with a smirk while cracking her knuckles.

"Bah why waste time, eliminate her!"

The troops aimed their weapons at the feline themed anti-hero, "It's always the pawns that always die first."

She jumped into the air with war cry as shots rang out.

* * *

Meanwhile with Spidey and Scorpion

Gargan swung his tail at Peter, the other simply caught it with ease it was followed up with a mighty heave to swing his opponent towards the wall. Upon contact Scorpion busted through breaking even the sheetrock, Spider-Man then pounced upon him punching Gargan in the face completely knocking the villain down unconscious.

"He won't get up from that."

"Hey webfreak eat lead!"

His spider-sense blazed as he dodged gunfire, he handsprung to the left dodging more rapid fire.

Spiderman leapt into air proceeding out of his wrist webbing, which was shot to two goons, with a mighty pull; the two collided against one another falling to the ground in a heap.

"Have a nice nap."

He turned to see many thugs on the ground. He whistled, "Cat been busy."

He saw Cat weaving in and out dodging electrified sticks, she was not making it easy for the goons to hit her. She managed to pull out a whip, cracking it to disarm the thugs as they cried in pain from the impact.

One let out a cry in hopes of getting the drop on her, she turned just in time to pounce on him then using her legs grabbed him by the neck and sent him crashing into his fellow companions.

She was in cat stance when a gun was cocked to her head.

"Don't move princess or I'll blow your brains out!"

She smirked, "You underestimate me."

Quicker than the eye could see, Black Cat swept the man's ankle as he fell to the ground. She followed up with kick to the face effectively rendering the man out cold, soon she was joined by her lover.

"Well what took you so long? You missed half the party."

"Hey cut a guy some slack it not easy trying to take on a guy with similar powers as you and besides Scorpion is nature way of saying 'Screw you, I'm going to combine lobsters, spiders, wasp and whole lot of nightmare just because I can'."

Black cat held back a small giggle.

"Ahem…if you two are done talking I could really use some help here!"

The two snapped their attention to the Spider-Man crossed his arms scratching his invisible goatee, "You know I don't have to save you…but…what type of superhero would I be if I didn't?"

"You be sleeping on the couch if you don't…" Felicia stated giving him a very stern look

"And that's my cue to save you…"

* * *

Location: Empire State Building

The wind gushed blowing in the face of the unconscious form of a woman. From a short distant Spider-Woman looked at her as she started to regain consciousness.

"Oooohhhh…my head…"

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Ms. Watson."

The older Mary Jane eyes were blurry but soon regained as the double image of the woman in the spider-costume came into focus.

"You!" Mary Jane tried to reach for her but found herself wrapped up in a cocoon of webbing hugging her features to a wall, "What do you want from me?"

Spider-Woman said nothing removing her mask, to the others surprise, her jaw opened.

"No…no…no you…can't be me! HOW ARE YOU ME?!"

"You broke Peter's heart I want to know why…"

* * *

**LXD: Sorry for the long wait but sometimes I just don't have time to upload especially since I started college but anyway here is long awaited chapter 6. Comment, rate, subscribe and also vote on my poll**


	8. The Chase

**Disclaimer: ****Spider-Man and other Marvel related content belong to Marvel Entertainment.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Chase

Previously

Location: Empire State Building

The wind gushed blowing in the face of the unconscious form of a woman. From a short distant Spider-Woman looked at her as she started to regain consciousness.

"Oooohhhh…my head…"

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Ms. Watson."

The older Mary Jane eyes were blurry but soon regained as the double image of the woman in the spider-costume came into focus.

"You!" Mary Jane tried to reach for her but found herself wrapped up in a cocoon of webbing hugging her features to a wall, "What do you want from me?"

Spider-Woman said nothing removing her mask, to the others surprise, her jaw opened.

"No…no…no you…can't be me! HOW ARE YOU ME?!"

"You broke Peter's heart I want to know why…"

Mary Jane looked at her doppelganger in great shock and confusion while repeating in her head that this was a dream that she was home on her couch watching TV. MJ number two had her eyes narrowly slit with her arms crossed tapping her foot.

"Well…I'm waiting for a response." She said causally

"This is a dream a very bad dream...I'm going to wake up in my bed…" Taking a deep breath the restrained woman closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to a now irritated Spider-Woman.

The spider themed hero webbed her mouth shut much to redhead-discontented appearance before she knew it MJ number two quickly came in close proximity of her face with her hand on the wall supporting her.

"If this was a dream this wouldn't hurt much…" MJ had to be extremely careful when dealing with non-super powered humans one false move and that'll be the end of that. So her taught muscles gave a quick jab to the stomach area causing extreme discomfort.

Mary Jane eyes were bugling out of her socket as her head dropped in pain; she let out a cry that was muffled by the web gag. Taking a fistful of hair the female arachnid quickly brought the red heads face to level with hers. Venom was enjoying making the Mary Jane from a different universe aggressive for the sole reason he was getting revenge on the one person who broke Peter heart.

"I'm going to remove this gag furthermore you will answer the question for I will not ask you again. Why does Peter hate you!" She ripped it off while the other red head let a thin line of blood trickle down her mouth

"I l-left him…when he needed…me the most…" She said gasping for air

"Explain…"

* * *

Daily Bugle

Scorcher was having a hard time trying to hit the Spider and the Black Cat, "You two move around like a bunch of primates! Hold still so I can fry you to ashes!"

"Um that's the idea about not getting burned!" Spidey said as he somersaulted over the stream of fire, "Cat see what you can do about that…SPIDER-SENSE!"

The man known Scorcher pushed Jameson back to where his henchman was since he had Jameson by the throat but enough was enough so he unleashed a rocket towards the feline themed anti-hero. Spidey quickly dashed towards his feline companion throwing his arms out, her waist was wrapped with webbing then heaving her towards himself embracing her as the rocket came towards them. With only seconds to go he spun a web towards the fallen Scorpion pulling them towards him quickly he stuck out his hand then with a mighty explosion the rocket detonated.

"I can't believe…it I killed Spider-Man! Let's go boys!" With an evil laugh Luke Carlyle took Jameson away in his helicopter into the foggy night.

In the helicopter Jameson was forced to sit down as he looked at his kidnappers, "What are you planning to do with me?"

"You ruined my life Jonah so I'll end yours once I find suitable death for you."

The Editor of the Daily Bugle swallowed now he wished that Spider-Man would come to his rescue or at least someone to save his butt.

* * *

Location: Classified

There was a circle of people siting each of those persons was facing forward as the screen projected a familiar wall crawler with a black and white suit on while on the screen was a presentation of a muscular black and white suit with a long tongue and toothy grin.

"As you can see the symbiote known as Venom is completely separated from it's previous host Eddie Brock and has bonded itself to Spider-Man. Who the wall crawling vigilantly is? Is anyone's guess…however we do know that the symbiote is out there with Spider-Man and is the key to protecting our utopian place." A man in a grey business suit said

"What shall we do then?"

"We shall capture Spider-Man forcing him to spawn our protectors! The question remains whom will we hire to take out the insect to bring him here?"

There were murmurs going around, soon one of the people said, "Bring up the files of all known assassins so we the choice will be a good one."

Soon the image changes with a woman with Silver hair and outfit holding two handguns, "Let's see what else we have on the list."

* * *

Empire State Building

Disgust was the only word that was coming out of the mind of the Mary Jane in the spider suit. After hearing what the other had to say from beginning to end it was out of sheer will power that a red marked slap wasn't posted in the other Mary Jane's cheek. The spider female had learned from her counterpart that Peter proposed to her on the night of her birthday three years ago asking her to marry him. It was one of the happiest days of her life and his even Aunt May was ecstatic to hear the news.

Spider-MJ had a warm smile at the mention of the older woman since she had very fond memories of her however her smile turned to horror when it was revealed that she passed away from cancer though Mary Jane doesn't know the exact date since Peter never told her.

A date that she will have to Peter once she calms down, it was later revealed they've been engaged for the last three years everything was going well they were both happy except Peter was coming home bruised, scarred, or even mortally wounded due to the fight he's been in with villains like the Shocker, Venom, Carnage, Scorpion, Rhino etc. Every time MJ number saw him it would make her sweat cold because every time he puts on the costume she never knows if he ever coming back. They were going to plan the wedding sometime in the summer somewhere in August, they agreed yet two months before the big day she was cleaning a wound when she broke seeing the gash go from end of his back to another.

As a consequence waiting every night or day was nerve racking causing major sleep depravation and hallucinations of a half dead Peter, something that gave her nightmares that she couldn't sleep from.

A month later in July they sent many invitations to friends and family soon after a month later of somewhat calmness August came by and the date arrived.

"I couldn't go through with it…" She said, "I knew if I married Peter I would have to marry Spider-Man and I didn't want that…I wanted a normal life to live not to be named Mrs. Spider-Man…"

"Stop…"

"But I haven't…"

"Stop talking…." Spider-MJ said threatening to web her mouth shut again "From what I gathered from this conversation…you…are…a…coward. The biggest one I've ever seen, it's no wonder that every time he sees me he hates me with a passion and it's no wonder he's with Felicia."

"Felicia Hardy!"

"Yes."

"No…no…you have to keep him away from her! She's nothing more than a jealous, anger ridden person."

"At this point I don't think I need to interfere with his love life. He's an adult who can make his own decisions I've sensed that he has something going on with her so why would I want to separate them now?"

"She's a cat burglar! A thief!"

**"****A thief who has helped Spider-Man more than once Ms. Watson…"** A voice said out of nowhere, soon the two girls were engulfed in purple smoke there was a woman with red tinted glasses sitting on a chair with a small smile on her face.

"It's good to finally meet you Ms. Watson or should I say Spider-Woman of Earth 616."

Spider-MJ was a perplexed, "How do you know my name?"

"We've been watching you closely my dear. It was mistake that you've been separated from your worlds Peter Parker."

"What do you mean my world, Peter said that to me as well."

"Its as he said…" The older woman stated, "You are not from this world but this one behold…"

A purple window opened to reveal Peter with a raven-haired girl in his arms then being confronted by people in blue uniforms after they were transported to a floating battleship. For some reason seeing Peter with another girl in his arms made her nostrils flare however the girl looked familiar.

The other Mary Jane was lost "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Madame Web, I'm the overseer of every Spider-Man and woman across the multiverse including the both of yours." Both MJ's looked at each other, "In other words I act as a guide whether they need me or not."

"Why didn't come for me when I obviously needed home?"

"Surely the answer lies within the situation at hand Spider-Woman." Web replied, "A bird does not sing because it has an answer. It sings because it has a song. Until you learn what this means you will not be permitted to go home until then."

Spider-MJ groaned the other Mary Jane didn't know what was going on here, "Um I'm don't mean to be a bother but I'm still tied up here any chance that—MMPH!"

"Will you shut up!" Spider-MJ said putting her hand, "We are trying to have conversation here!"

"Is that really necessary?" Web deadpanned, "Really having her in webbing like this?"

"It suits her besides after what she did to Peter. That webbing won't dissolve until an hour later so I'll enjoy taking her home wrapped up like a Christmas present!"

Web waved her hands having the other MJ disappear back to her home Spider-MJ looked for her yet Madam Web revealed that she was in bed unconscious and unrestrained.

"Why couldn't you let me gloat?"

"The gem cannot be polished without friction, nor man perfected without trials."

"Are you saying that I've got to learn from this world?"

"You are not as naïve as I thought you'd be as the old saying goes He who asks is a fool for five minutes, but he who does not ask remains a fool forever."

For the next five minutes MJ asked Madam Web about the enemies that Peter has over here in this world on the other hand it wasn't good to reveal to much however she did reveal that Venom was Eddie Brock but dared not say anything else.

"So Eddie will become Venom by receiving this symbiote if it does bond with him, okay that one of make sure he doesn't get to do list."

"Speaking of have you notice that you've been a lot more aggressive?"

"Now that you mention it yes."

"Will your costume to change."

MJ didn't know what that meant but did as she was told concentrating on a black suit with a white spider when she opened her eyes Web provided a reflector revealing a darker version of her suit.

"How…"

"He wanted to know what was your Peter Parker was like which is why you have it on. Now go child he's calling for you." With that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving behind black suit MJ.

"Black is definitely not my color. Wait she said he's calling." MJ concentrated sensing Peter at the same time received mental images of the fight at the Bugle as well as a helicopter.

Now that she understood what the situation is about Felicia can have this worlds Peter Parker her Peter would never treat her like this and with this new hope rising in her chest she would try to be friends with Mr. Attitude.

Web smiled as MJ swung off in a direction of the copter; it appears she has regained her confidence.

"I thought you said you will let Peter explain the situation." Beyonder said appearing behind his pupil

"So did I but noticing how MJ was being treated I thought it would be best to make her see the situation at hand."

"I see…" The man in the silver suit replied, "They better be careful I sense the inheritors are about to make their move on this world."

* * *

Meanwhile in the helicopter 20 minutes later

A henchman was flying the plane when suddenly a beeping sound was heard they looked on radar and to their surprise something was on their tail that could only mean one thing "Sir Spider-Man is headed for us!"

"WHAT!" Luke cried out, "I though I rid of him and that feline cat!"

"If I had a dollar for every time someone has said that I'd be already rich and retired." Jameson said

Growling he grabbed something round placing it around JJ's neck, "When that electric-explosive neck tie get far away from this transmitter it will be bye-bye Jonah! Even if he catches you it will light you two up like Time Square."

Jonah paled, "Catches me?!"

"That's right Jameson! Have a nice flight!" The hatch of the copter opened with the wind rushing through the entire compartment of the vehicle. Seconds later Jonah was screaming on the top of lungs as he was free falling down to the fog below.

"Gotacha!" A voice said. Jonah was saved all right but it wasn't Spider-Man who caught him because he knows Spider-Man doesn't have two airbags where his chest is. With one hand his rescuer lifted him over their head while saying, "Hang on and don't let go."

He did as he was told unfortunately since his arms were long he grabbed onto something soft yet firm.

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise JJ! Those are for someone special not for you to have a feel!"

"Who the heck are you!" He bellowed

"I'm Spider-Woman and there's no need to yell I'm right here."

"Oh that's just great another costumed spider themed vigilantly! What is this world coming to?!"

"Don't make me drop you."

"Well toots you can't because I have this electrical collar around my neck! So don't let the copter get away or else it will electrocutes both while it blows up to!"

"What a shocking development."

"Hey no jokes my life is at stake here, so quit your yapping and following them!"

**"****I wonder if it's too late to drop him?" **MJ murmured under her breath, "SPIDER-SENSE!"

MJ twisted out of the way from flying missiles that zoomed past her, "Well that was a close one."

Her spider-sense tingled once again and when she looked back the same two missiles were coming at her, "Me and my big mouth!"

The missiles were coming in red-hot, Spider-Woman managed to dodged by zipping upward however the missiles followed her there to.

"Damn it! They're heat seekers!" She knew that if she dodged them again they would follow soon an idea came to her. The redhead let herself fall freestyle passing by the missile then she flipped over catching one of them with webbing.

The other soon did a 180 charging at the girl full speed. Using the momentum she gained she spun around several times before releasing the other missile which collided with the first causing an explosion.

"Well that wasn't to bad how are you feeling Jameson?" She said web swinging away from the smoke onto a building.

"Like I'm going to hurl…ugh…"

"Hey you hurl on me and you are going to see my foot where the sun don't shine honey."

She concentrated using her spider-sense, it blared as the helicopter fired more heat seekers. Luckily for her, she was near a building with concrete walls providing cover from the projectiles.

The aircraft followed unleashing gunshots as she ran across rooftop since that didn't work a missile was heard coming in fast. Letting Jonah down was the easy part as she pushed him away a good 30 feet as she somersaulted over the oncoming flying bomb.

While in midair she caught it flung back to the copter which was now smoking, a few figures popped out with flying jetpacks.

"Sorry boys but I'm handing you your walking papers!" Scorcher pushed a button thus causing the helicopter to explode.

Upon seeing this MJ was devastated she felt like she was going to throw up she could feel the bile rising in her throat, she swallowed it down as she yelled out, "You just killed your own men, why? How could you do such a thing!?"

Floating a few feet away from her he got a good look at her, "Your not Spider-Man! You maybe wearing his shield but you are nothing like that wall crawling nuisance but I'm surprised I never knew that anyone in this city would care for John Jameson."

"I think care is too much of a strong word to use."

"Hey!" The editor in chief protested

"Let's test that shall we?"

"Yes let's."

"What the?" Luke didn't have a chance to dodge when something blurry kicked him out of orbit

Black Cat soon appeared next Spider-Woman, "Welcome back."

"We'll talk later."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Came the reply

Once Scorcher regained control he saw Spider-Man on a building ready to attack.

"How did you survive web-head!"

"Funny you should mention that…"

* * *

Flashback at the Bugle

_The room was completely destroyed, burn marks were everywhere, bullets painted the walls and there was viscous black mark on the wall where a cocoon was. Slowly it unraveled itself to reveal an unharmed Spider-Man with Black Cat along with Scorpion. _

_"__That was too close for comfort." He got up extending a hand towards Cat, "Are your hurt?"_

_Accepting his hand Felicia got up and personal laying her head on his chest, "Only my pride Spider…only my pride."_

_He embraced her allowing his hands to roam freely in her white-silver hair, "Come on we got to get to Jonah."_

_After a few more moments of enjoying his embrace both Cat and Spider themed vigilantes flew out of the hole that was created onto a near by window._

_The black suit Spider-Man took out his locator with the green dot pointing North, North, East, "Lets go."_

_"__When did you put the tracer on them?"_

_"__Same time that I grabbed you."_

_"__Clever."_

_"__I try." Pulling her by the waist he spun a web and they flew into the air to make their attempts to catch up the aircraft. _

_'__Parker!'_

_'__What?'_

_'__The other spider themed hero?'_

_Well if he was going to train her he will have to see what she's made of not only that if he couldn't catch the helicopter in time than it will have to be her to try and save his ex-boss. Since they could feel a connection with each other he tried to tap into the connection hoping that it will work._

_Unknown to the hero a man in a red suit with two D's was following him on his chest. He wanted answers and by George he was going to have them on what in the blazes was going on here. However he'll have to catch up to him before New York finest do or else he'll never be sure of anything or what to make of the situation._

End Flashback

* * *

"You are just like a coach roach no matter how time you squish them they always comeback!" Luke said, "I'll make you stay dead like the bug that you are!"

"I'm offended because spiders are actually arachnids."

With a growl he unleashed a stream of fire towards him, he jumped out of the way landing on a water tower.

"Come on I know you can do better than that or is you aim worse than your bark?"

Meanwhile the henchman surrounded both Felicia and MJ the two females were back to back.

"Spider would like his slime toy back." She said

"He can have it after this little party we're having."

One of the henchman said, "Well I call dibs on the hot Spider-chick look at that fine assets on that one."

"Yeah but I bet Black Cat is better." Another said

"Do you think that the boss will let us keep them?"

"They are a bunch of pigs!"

"Than let's show them why you don't talk to ladies like that."

The group of men rushed them and Cat grabbed the rookie hero spinning her around in a circle as they tried to jump them. MJ had seen enough of Kung Fu movies with Peter to know where this was going, immediately she started kicking away at anything that moved. While that tactic worked on the circle of men a new wave of stick walking men came at them.

"You take the five on the right and I'll take the five on the left." Cat said

Spider-Woman pounced on one flipped him over by the shoulder sending him crashing towards one of his companions. Spider-sensed blared as she flipped over a blast that marked the rooftop, she webbed the gun rendering it useless following it up with a double flying kick to the chest while spinning a web to the grunt sending him crashing overhead to the ground unconscious on impact.

Another man with an electrified stick came at her swinging his staff at her head but she ducked avoiding it, he tried slashing downward but she got it by the normal part, spider-sense tingled and she swung her body over to the left avoiding another charged stick that electrocuted the first man.

"Oops…"

MJ delivered an electrical shock using the staff against him; the spasmsome began as he fell twitching from feeling 1000 volts of electricity.

"Not bad rookie but you have along way to go before you reach Spider's level."

MJ turned to see Black Cat sitting on an air vent with her opponents on the floor clutching their family jewels or knocked out.

"Show off…"

"It comes with territory sweetie…"

Scorcher blasted Spidey with fire again and for the ninety time the nuisance dodged him he fired a rocket towards the wall crawler but Spidey grabbed it literally and hurled back towards the original owner.

"AHHHHH..." Scorcher hadn't had time to dodge since it happened so quickly, he fell as a result yet he was caught and webbed down on the floor of the roof.

With the job done Spidey went over to MJ to collect a piece of Venom back, after that was done he was surprised when MJ hugged whispering in his ear that she was sorry on his loss. For once in his life Peter let himself get lost her embrace as he hugged her back but he knew where his heart belong and to whom.

"Ahem I hate to break up this reunion but can somebody please take this damn collar off!"

"I don't know Jonah it's a good look for you."

"Why you!"

"Hold still…" Peter yanked the thing off as the editor in chief rubbed his neck

"Don't expect a thank you." HE said, "And I don't know what you are trying to pull by saving my life but it won't work."

"Ho oh your just too clever for me JJ…" Spider-Man said sarcastically

"And further more…" That was as far as he got when MJ punched him in the face rendering him unconscious

Both anti-hero and hero looked at the red and blue woman in the suit, "What? He didn't day thank you."

"Well he was going to be out of the will this time."

They were about to leave when a man in red tights appeared, "Hold it Spider-Man I don't want to believe that you pulled off the heist but I have to make sure!"

"Daredevil!"

Spider-Woman whispered, **"Darewho now?"**

**"****I'll explain later…" **Cat replied

"I don't have to explain." Spidey said

"Just tell me your side of it and I'll know if you are lying."

"How am I supposed to know that you're the real Daredevil."

"WHAT!"

"Listen it's true a Spider-Man made off with Octavius tech but not _The Spider-Man_ not me, why? I don't know yet and if New York Finest catch me it will be too late."

A moment passed, "Well you better get going NYPD is coming fast!"

"That's it you believe me?"

The man in red tights sighed, "I don't have to believe you I know you aren't lying."

"But how?"

"Let's just say you have your superpowers and I got mine I'll spread they word about your innocence around in the superhero community not that it'll help with the cops since the evidence are pointing against you. Also I want to know who your new friend is another, good luck!"

The man left with his stick firing a grappling hook on one of the buildings; there was silence until MJ asked, "Who was that?"

Spidey was about to respond that is until whirring sound was heard, "Um let get the heck out of here first!"

* * *

**LXD: Chapter 7 for you guys and yes sorry for the delay but homework first fanfiction later. Anyway I don't have much to say so Comment, rate, subscribe and I'll see you on another chapter.**


	9. Talks

**Disclaimer: ****Spider-Man and other Marvel related content belong to Marvel Entertainment.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Talks

Previously

"Just tell me your side of it and I'll know if you are lying."

"How am I supposed to know that you're the real Daredevil."

"WHAT!"

"Listen it's true a Spider-Man made off with Octavius tech but not _The Spider-Man_ not me, why? I don't know yet and if New York Finest catch me it will be too late."

A moment passed Daredevil weighed his option. He known Spider-Man for a while as well as worked with the arachnid themed hero before so why not give him the benefit of the doubt beside his rate was normal, "Well you better get going NYPD is coming fast!"

"That's it you believe me?"

The man in red tights sighed, "I don't have to believe you I know you aren't lying."

"But how?"

"Let's just say you have your superpowers and I got mine I'll spread they word about your innocence around in the superhero community not that it'll help with the cops since the evidence are pointing against you. Also I want to know who your new friend is another, good luck!" The man left with his stick firing a grappling hook on one of the buildings.

The man with no fear dove straight down into the fog as swung off from one of the building of Hell Kitchen he did several acrobatics before launching another line to a building. He swung over the rooftop doing another series of flips before he landed on three. He took off running jumping from building to the next to reach his destination which Stark Tower where the Avengers would be meeting since it was hard to find the Mansion in this thick fog.

It would another 40 minutes before the attorney vigilante made to the roof of the building. Jarvis picked him up via ID card thus allowing him entrance to the building; Tony was already informed of his arrival.

Sometime Later

"I've spoken with Spider-Man…" The man with no fear stated to his fellow Avengers, "I sense that he is innocent. His heart beat tells me no reason for him to lie about the situation at hand so I thought it be best to come to inform you."

There was murmur around the table of super heroes, some nodding their heads while others disagreed with the statement. Despite the feelings for the web-slinger it was Captain America's voice that was heard, "Very well, we'll keep monitoring the situation until then keep an eye on Spider-Man, and even if he says he's innocent we have to take precautions the evidence is stacked against him but I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Steve you cannot be serious!" Widow replied her Russian Accent was heard clearing the fact that she wasn't from North America while slamming her hands down on the table making a small thud "All the evidence is and I quote you 'Against Spider-Man' so why aren't we going trying to bring him! We cannot just blindly go by what Daredevil has said. He is a wanted criminal for stealing a device that could potentially could help in situation like these! S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't trust him so why should we take give him our trust?"

"Because Natasha this isn't the first Spider-Man has been accused for something that he claims wasn't his fault." Daredevil responded

The ex-assassin eyed the man from chest to head, "What makes you so sure?"

"I have had the privilege of working with Spider-Man on multiple occasions one to deal with the Owl and the other occasion was to help clear the name of Peter Parker." Daredevil stated as a matter of fact

"Peter…Parker?" A woman with red and yellow spandex piped up, "Isn't he the one to take the pictures of Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle?"

"The same one." The man with no fear stated, "He was framed for selling out government secrets to enemies of America. Fisk's son framed him for the action which in turned Matt Murdock was hired to help clear his name by John Jonah Jameson, he then turned to me to help further. The rest is history."

"Let's not also forget that out of everyone here in the Avengers Spider-Man has been given the worst rep anyone could ever have save Captain America." This was a blonde haired man with a 4 in the middle, "And he's not an Avenger yet, I've worked with the dude enough to know that he is a decent guy once you get past the chatter."

"Something that you both share in common Johnny." Widow pipe, chuckles went around the room, "You never know when to shut the hell up."

"Haha very funny Widow." The young man crossed his arms, "Though last I heard that Parker guy lost his job due complication."

"We can continue discussing this later." Steve said, "Right now I want to who is behind this fog because this is not normal, a fog like this should already been gone but it is not and technically we are blind no offense Daredevil."

"None taken."

"So any ideas on who going to be going out in this fog?"

* * *

Location Unknown

"So you will do it? Yes you'll get your money…no we don't have chimichangas! This is not a social club for the league of villains! This an organization design for a utopia in case…Would you shut up about seeing girls in bikinis! Ugh...why did I even bother calling you?" The man in the suit was getting frustrated, "No Santa Claus doesn't live here! I'm not your grandfather! JUST BE HERE TOMORROW!" The man slammed his phone on the receiver, "Above all the assassin we had to choose from why it had to be him!"

A beep was heard, "Yes?"

"_Mister Drake a call is for you he's say it's important."_

"Who's it from Martha?" The man asked, he was having a headache

"_He wouldn't say sir all he says is extremely important that you talk to him."_

"Patch it through I will talk to him personally." The phone rang a moment later, he picked up from his receiver, "Hello? AH F*** NO! NOT YOU AGAIN! FOR F*** SAKE WE ARE NOT CHERRY POINT!"

The man on the other side of the line wouldn't shut up causing Mr. Drake to bang his head on his table for a newly found headache that was coming on.

* * *

Mary Janes Apartment Next day

The red head model woke up with a start, she looked around her surroundings she was in her room. She placed a hand on her head, "What a nightmare…"

She got up though felt a sting in her abdomen, "Must have been the food I ate last night, ugh…" She walked to the bathroom to her shock she saw a faded hand print on her cheek, "What the…" Quickly she lifted her shirt up to find a black and blue in her stomach then last night hit her as a ton of bricks, the other MJ and that freaky old woman from last night, "It wasn't a nightmare, it actually happened!"

A sense of dread overcame her as her world started to spin out of control, she held on to the sink making sure that she wouldn't fall over. "Damn you Peter…damn you for making me care about you so much…why can't my life ever be normal?"

That was the million dollar question when was life ever normal? Ever since her high school crush revealed his secret to her when has it been normal? What was normal anyway? MJ knew the risk of getting herself involved with Peter, she promised him that she'd be with him isn't that what she wanted before she broke it off with him?

She could her their last conversation in her mind yet more importantly; _**"You know what's funny…" Peter laughed sarcastically, "Years ago when I revealed my identity to Felicia she loved the spider half, here I am again with you on the same topic only you love the man half…I can never win with love…only Gwen Stacey loved both sides and accepted it…"**_

Poor Gwen…if it wasn't for Norman she would still be here then again if she was here MJ would have never been with Peter in the first place she'd be with someone else maybe. She remembered the time when Peter came back home, the look on his face when he told her that Gwen died on that night he was distraught, heart broken, lost…that look on his face when he came through the door her heart shattered into pieces.

She wanted to leave that night, nevertheless she couldn't. She'd stay comforting him, he wrapped his arms around her promising to never let her go or any danger would come to her. He made good on his promise even if he had to do it through the skin of his teeth to protect her, honestly she couldn't ask for a better boyfriend or rather ex. In spite of that, she saw the bruises, the news, and the brutality of every villain pounding on him, it just got to the point where she felt like she was suffocating she couldn't stand him being hurt.

The model touched her swollen cheek it was moist a single tear shed while a lump was caught in her throat. She sniffed a little, she sighed, "I need to get out of here."

Her phone rang, so she took a deep breath willing herself to calm down, when she picked it was Eric, "Oh hey sweetheart…no I'm fine, no really just waking up right now…tired I guess from seeing my ex…no he's not stalking me, he hardly talks to me anyway so don't worry about that…hey Eric why don't you and me get out of the states for few months I'm sure we could use the time off…no reason just want to get to know you a bit better than usual…right with this fog happening it makes air traffic impossible so how about after…yeah sounds great…okay take care bye…

She needs to get out of here this place brings to many memories. She sighed going to her living room turning on the TV, she flipped though the channels then stopped when she saw a familiar woman.

"_In other news the vigilantly Spider-Man was seen last night with cat burglar Black Cat as well as another spider-themed vigilantly chased by city police choppers. Police have confirmed that this new spider-themed woman was last seen in at bank. Here we have an amateur footage of her." _The screen changes to the girl in red and blue tights, _"Police have confirmed that this female spider has been working with the wall crawler and are asking people to stay on alert, they are dubbing her Spider-girl."_

Mary Jane shook her head, she really needed to get out of this city.

* * *

Felicia's Penthouse

Mary Jane from the other dimension cringed at the name Spider-girl as she saw the news, "My alter-ego name is Spider-Woman not girl! I didn't know that my picture was taken."

"Well you certainly have the media attention now but you can't be running around in a red and blue costume calling yourself Spider-Woman because it's a sign that says 'here I am bad guys come and shot me'." MJ giggled a little, "You'll have to create a new costume if you are going to be with me and Cat on patrol not there is anything going on street level but for rooftop missions."

"But Peter my Peter helped me create this suit." MJ revealed a piece, "I can't just throw it away it special."

"I know the whole ordeal between you and the other Parker honestly I don't know what he sees in you."

Alternate MJ frowned, "The same thing that you saw in your ex."

"Point Taken."

"You mention that I can't call myself Spider-Woman why?"

Peter held up his fist beginning to count, "One: there is probably a Spider-Woman in your home dimension and if there is, my guess that you must be the second or the sixth Spider-Woman to carry the name. Two: it redundant unoriginal…"

"Oh sure like Spider-Man was completely original…" The reply was sarcastic followed by, "The Human Spider really?"

"Honestly it wasn't my best moment I'll admit it." Peter now looking back on it should have come up a better name still it was thanks to the announcer that he named the new hero the Amazing Spider-Man, "Enough about that third reason: your costume reminds of my deceased brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Clone to be exact I had at least two more two died the other is in New York somewhere being the protector as Scarlet Spider-Man." Peter frowned if it wasn't for Norman Ben would still be alive

"I'm sorry…" MJ paused, "His name was what?"

"You'll find out when you go home." Peter stated with hint of glee, "So I took the liberty to order a new pair of threads thanks to a certain blonde."

MJ deadpanned, "Look I know we are not going to get along but at least let me leave on a more friendly term than from when I arrived. Can we at least try to be respectful to each other?"

"I'll think about it."

"Peter…"

"Sorry red like I said you may come from a different dimension that doesn't mean anything to me you have her face so don't expect me to be buddy-buddy. She broke my heart I would give my life for her make no mistake if we were together." Peter said, Mary Jane looked into his eyes they were still hurt there still he continued, "Now I wouldn't even spit in her direction."

"I see."

"She didn't appreciate it when we were still together than screw it, her loss. When she finally realize that the best thing in her life moved on I will not take her back nor do I want her to be in my life." He said, "Kitten and I will try to make our lives work even if we have die trying."

"Right, then I wish you the best of luck with Felicia." MJ looked at his reaction he didn't give anything away, "Speaking of who where is the feline."

"Out getting things, for now you and I will have a spar."

"Wait what?" The red head teenager was taken aback

"You heard me red and Venom told me that your powers are still developing last night. We are going to train you both the spider and the woman, today will be the Spider with me soon after it will be the woman side with Felicia."

"You mean how to whore myself to people is that right?" MJ deadpanned not liking the sound of that

"No, you like your world's Peter Parker so she'll be helping you get him and securing if there is no other woman after him as well as teaching you some moves of her own."

A brief image of that raven haired girl flashed through her mind, she didn't want to lose Peter to anyone.

"Also Venom has agreed to unlock your potential."

"My…what now?"

Peter lifted his right arm out came a stinger. The stinger came out suddenly surprising the alternate dimension ex-girlfriend, the veteran vigilantly smirked her mouth was a gaped like a goldfish out of water. "This is what you can do if you unlock it which is why you are going to let Venom do the unlocking while we train you martial arts in the way of the Spider."

"The way of the Spider?" MJ's brow shot up, "That has got to be the most ridicules title I've ever heard."

"Don't blame me, blame Shang Chi."

"Who?"

"Modern day Bruce Lee I'll leave it at that." Peter motioned her to come with him as he transformed to his costume, "Get your stuff on we'll be training for as long as we can until you have to leave and if I am feeling generous I'll show a picture of whom I'm talking about."

* * *

OnmiTech Lab

People were scattered everywhere with guards posted in case a certain wall crawling decided to show up. Some scientist were walking down to the loading area, witnessing the hyper drive being unloaded from the delivery that was sent from Start industries "Dr. Scott are you sure that this is a safe location because this is Spider-Man we are dealing with here. Who know what kind of trouble that wall crawler menace would be doing with such technology at his disposal."

"I assure you Professor Steinberg that this facility is perfectly safe." Suddenly an alarm sounded

"You were saying?" The scientist deadpanned

"Secure the perimeter!" One of the guards shouted

Everything was in panic mode, guards were running up and down the hallways while on the outside they were setting up barricades for the anything to happen. The PHD's and scientist were taken to a safe location of the building. Soon there was a sudden calm only the sound of the alarm was heard. Nobody dared move a muscle, Dr. Steinberg looked in his area with his fellow scientist he noticed something shaken in a beak until fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" He mused

Suddenly a loud boom heard outside shaking the room causing the scientist to fall to the ground at the same time gunfire was heard one the guard's radio in.

"Post command this is unit 3-14, what is going out there over?"

A few moments all they can hear was gunfire and thunder, _"We are being attack by the Rhino! Send in the reinforcements! I repeat the Rhino is attack OnmiTech!"_

* * *

Somewhere in New York

Many people had there IPhone out since they couldn't see very well, sure cars were running around but few were out. Mary Jane was on a date with Eric for lunch they were lucky enough to find one of the restaurants hidden in the fog.

Light chatter was amongst the people though a typical couple weren't as engaging as the rest. When they arrived at Gotham Bar and Grill Eric noticed that the model was acting strange this afternoon ever since the phone conversation from this morning. Their waiter Tracey came took their orders and left with drinks on the way.

She came back with a Coke and ice tea, "Okay here we go folks so what would you like to eat?"

Eric looked at the menu, "I would like to have the Gotham Burger medium well with plymouth tomme cheddar, jersey beefsteak tomato, vermont bacon, herb aioli, and kennebec french fries

"Very good sir and what are we having today Ms. Watson?"

"I'll have a Baby Organic Mixed Green Salad." She replied, her mind still trying to get her ex out of her head.

"Good choices, I'll be back with your food in a moment." The waitress left with menu in hand. The awkward silence kicked in for the two of them, neither one of them saying a word to each other until finally Eric said something.

"So MJ I remembered that you want to get out of the country?"

"Yeah."

"Any particular area you want to visit?"

"No not really." She replied, _'Stupid Peter Parker this lunch was supposed to make me forget about him'_

"Alright what happened to the girl that I once met on one of the tours who was full with life like the world couldn't touch her."

'_Damn…'_ Mary Jane sighed, "I'm sorry Eric it's just ever since I saw my ex I was hoping that we could clear the air between us apparently that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Now that you mention it and I don't mean to pry but what was he like? Your ex-fiancé."

"Peter?" She thought about it for a moment, "Well Peter has the biggest heart that I've ever seen, he was selfless, caring, supportive, understanding person. Sure he was a bit nerdy but that's how he is."

"Sounds like you really loved him." Eric mused he watched as MJ sighed happily when she describe passionately, "So what happened? You were about to marry the guy it was all over the news, what went wrong?"

"Spider-Man happened." MJ replied in a cold tone

The waitress known as Tracy was coming in the door from the kitchen as she was taking the trash out when suddenly a hand covered her mouth and she was pulled into the alleyway. Moments later a rather tall blonde haired man came through the door, when the chef look up to him he was surprised to see the man there.

"Hey what happened to Tracey?" He asked confused

"She's a bit tied up at the moment right now she was debating whether or not she should have taken her break now or later."

The chef sighed, "Damn kids taken their breaks when we need to serve customers. Alright whatever take this plate to table 31 where Watson and Davis are."

"Sure thing boss."

Unknown to the chef that the waitress known as Tracey was in a cocoon of webbing with only her nostrils giving her air to breath hanging upside down on an escape stairway.

Meanwhile Mary Jane and Eric were discussing why Spider-Man ruined her future with Peter, she talked on how Peter was always coming home bruised, battered and nearly dead whenever he had a lead of Spider-Man taking on one of the Sinister Six.

"Wow no wonder you left him."

"Yeah, though sometimes I do regret doing." She sighed

Eric was about to speak when their waiter returned, "Your food."

"Thank you…Oh no…" MJ paled when she saw none other Eddie Brock smiling at her viciously

"Hello Mary Jane how's life treating you?"

"Eddie Brock…"

"You two know each other?"

It happened so fast that Eddie transformed into his Anti-Venom suit taking his two hostages covered in webbing with people screaming and running away from the restaurant. He burst through the window with his two prizes in tow, oh yes revenge was going to be sweet, "Look out Parker I have the woman you love with me and soon insect I will have my revenge!"

* * *

**LXD: Chapter 8 at long last. Sorry for the wait classes are wrapping up so I needed to focus on that first. Anyway Eddie Brock makes an appearance he thinks that Peter is still in love with Mary Jane. Anyway Comment, rate it, subscribe and I'll see you on the next chapter.**


	10. Villian Rampage

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and Marvel related content belong to Marvel Entertainment **

* * *

Chapter 9-Villian Rampage

He sat on the couch watching the screen of the TV with great interest in his lair, he was on call in case they needed him but you are not known as the world's greatest hunter for no reason. Kraven loved a challenge which was the reason he came to New York because Spider-Man offered him that challenge when he was bored of hunting animals for sport. He had heard of a man with the abilities of a spider in Kenya so he wanted to test him out for himself he wasn't disappointed in the least.

Now from his throne chair he looked with curious gaze at what the media was dubbing a new Spider-themed vigilantly named Spider-Girl.

"So a new spider has arisen." He licked his lips, "A glorious hunt it can be if she is anything like Spider-Man."

His communicator rang, he picked it up, "This is Kraven…ah Mr. Fisk…yes…I've seen the news…I will be honored to be hunting this Spider-girl. Of course make no mistake I will study her every moves, if she proves to be a challenge I will enjoy the hunt so there will be no need for your money…I understand…her mask will be among my trophy case along with the Man-Spider."

* * *

Croton on Hudson Abandon Hai Dai training facility 10:00 AM

The sounds of grunting with bodies hitting the floor echoed in the abandon dojo, Mary Jane once again was judo flipped on her back. She was sweating bullets right now they been training for at least two hours and half with Peter. He was a hard instructor, if a certain move was not up to his expectation he made her do it 15 times before moving on to the next.

He made her do sprints for 20 minutes as warmup, acrobats for 10, 30 pushups resting 15 seconds in between for 40, followed by 20 crunches with him hitting her stomach, followed by a handstand finger ups for five, she swore that he was getting a kick out of her struggling. She was out of breath if it wasn't for her spider abilities she would have blacked out by now not to mention that she was on the verge to passing out. She was trying to catch her breath as she lied on the floor with the world circling around her, oh yeah a real hard coach.

"Get up red we're not done!" Peter barked, "Let's go one more round then I'll let you rest."

Groaning the alternate doppelganger groggily managed to get to her feet she was seeing spots in her visions not good, "Can we take a break? I'm starting to see spots…"

Peter nodded, "Take 10…"

MJ gratefully went to her water chugging it like no one's business. She sat on floor arching her back letting the wind blow gently caress her sweaty face, she exhaled deeply thinking about what her Peter was doing, she misses her home.

Peter looked at her, her face was semi-peaceful must be thinking about home he thought. He looked at her form, her knees in an arch position with her hands behind her back oh yeah a turn on as he imagined Felicia in that position smiling seductively at him while doing something bold, the mere thought sent a shiver down his spine.

'_While we like to think about our kitten we have other things to discuss Parker.' _Venom stated

'_Yeah like what?' _

'_Our bonding…'_

'_What about it?'_

'_It's that you need to learn what I was going to offer you before the events with Eddie.' _Venom stated, _'I could give knowledge beyond your wildest dream.'_

'_Do tell…' _Peter was now intrigued what the symbiote had to offer

'_If you want the bond between us to be permanent, you must keep using our power keep relying on me and the power will be yours to command the further the bond goes the more powerful you get. We have been bonded for at least 72 hours __I will need steady supply of phenethylamine.__'_

'_Again chocolate is the only solution I can offer but don't except me to pig out on chocolate or your hide is my in the fire!'_

'_Noted.'_

'_Now before you decided to take out for joy rides what can you do as if I didn't know already.'_

'_You still don't Parker, __I can control the actions of my hosts at a certain point as you saw and experienced but that was only minor. Symbiotes that have fully bonded with their hosts have a more biologically complex symbiosis with their hosts, and can share thoughts and memories with them. I have genetic memory, and I can read the memories of others by absorbing chunks of their material.'_

'_Which means whoever bonded with you before I can access the memory without problem that can definitely come in handy when I need Intel.' _

'_Symbiotes tend to be dense, and can absorb even the force of bullets before they reach their hosts.__ Not only that ability I can form tendril-like pseudopods. I can form weak tendrils to trap foes and I can form shields from my constituent matter to protect and finally I have the ability to process unbreathable gases when the host normally cannot breathe for example, you can breathe in water.'_

_'Now that could come in handy in gun fights you won't believe how many gunfights I've been through and you took a rocket launcher point blank range.' _Peter rubbed his back, he also got shot one way or the other not mention he got gassed a lot thanks to Green Goblin or Hobgoblin or any type of supervillain who likes to keep him sedated,_ 'Tendrils, now that sounds kinky I wonder…' _

_'NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU ARE NOT PUTTING THAT IMAGE IN MY-too late…' _

_Peter was having thought on how he would use tendrils in an intimate way with his kitten, oh the fun he was going to have. A small drool escaped his mouth as he licked his lips, "kinky…"_

_"What did you say Peter and why is your pants bulging?" _

_Peter was reminded that he not alone, he looked down gave a sheepish grin when he looked back at the redhead, "Pay no attention to the bulging pants I'm working on a new technique down there."_

_"Really? Does that include someone ripping you a new one since you are in the presence of a woman? Because I will be happy to oblige to shove it up yours and then some."_

"Well…when did you get this get this bold?"

MJ cheeks turned redder than her costume, "Well…I damn suit!"

Peter smiled, "What would your Aunt May think?"

"I was wondering what yours would say."

"Oh low blow."

"You started it."

Peter clapped his hands, "Well break times over let's get back to work."

"Do we have to? I don't think I can keep up."

"Hey, I am volunteering my time to help you so yes! Now come at me with everything you got!"

* * *

Time Square 12:40 PM

Cat flipped over another building landing in her signature cat grace stance she looked down at the fogged up entertainment center, you couldn't see anything yet you could hear cars and people talking like it was another normal day. She really wanted things to work between her and Peter yet with the red bimbo in the way there it was nearly impossible to experiment with him what they promised to do the night she found out that Mary Jane didn't marry him.

Now she was worried that the fashion model would steal him away from her, well two can play that game she'll have to up her game that's all. Call her paranoid, it unnerved her the way Mary Jane embraced him while whispering in his ear last night as they escaped police choppers, he made no mention of what she said when they arrived back at her place which got her worried even more.

She stood stared into the distance is she only going to be second rate? No! She will not think that way Peter always keeps his promise he hasn't proved her wrong yet however the red head has got to go though there was one thing nagging her that she couldn't quite get out of her system every time she put her ear to the door she could them talking about another world and a different Peter Parker. It baffled her there was only one world right?

"I mean from what I learn from Catholic school that God created the heavens and earth and the known universe there was no other world that was like earth so either Peter is losing it or something else is going on." She pondered this a little while longer until her thoughts were interrupted by them news.

"_**Reports are coming in that super villain known as the Rhino is attacking Omnitech. Police are unsure why the villain is there or what is he looking for, they issued SWAT and heavy duty guards to ensure his capture though it seems that nothing can stop-STATIC-hey what-ZZZT-going"**_

The screen changes into someone wearing white suit with a black spider in the middle, _**"Heheehehehh…We interrupt your boring TV session to bring a new original series the ANTI-VENOM MARATHON…"**_

"This ought to be good." Cat crossed her arms

* * *

Somewhere else

"**Let's begin, shall we? Who is Deadpool after all?" **The merc with the mouth raises his to mask, **"WAIT just a f****ing moment…again with the f***ing censors what the f*** is wrong with you author! I need to say some curses! Why you do this to me I'm DEADPOOL! I'm the FREAKING Damn Batman of this universe…well I'm not a broody limp d*** who can't get over his parents death but I'm more 'stabby-jokey', get what I'm saying?"**

His employer stared at him eyes twitching, "You imbecile who are you talking to! There is no one here but us!"

"**Gasp…" **The merc says placing his hands over his mouth, **"I forgot my lines…one second here I need to read lines."**

"Oh for the love…"

Deadpool pulls out script manual for Crossing paths, **"Let's see here now…nope…nope…nope…Oh…Spider-Man and Black Cat get it on later…rower I wonder if they are into threesome parties…" **Deadpool flips through, **"*Gasp* There is a Spider-Woman not of this world I would I would love to tap her."**

Deadpool pulls out his pants, **"A whee bit small let's fix that. Yo author dude make with writing." **

Deadpool takes out his thing stretching to a good 13 inches, **"There we go." **

Mr. Drake eyes twitch, "I've been scarred for life now."

"**Hey you want to suck on it too I'll pay you a 100 bucks if you do."**

Mr. Drake begins to cry banging his head on the table, "You know what just go get Spider-Man…"

"**Super Deadpool away!" **Deadpool flies through to ceiling but crashes because the author wanting him to use the door, **"It's rich and creamy I would like to have salt with that."**

* * *

Elsewhere one hour later

Kraven has been following leads to where the spiders were going via rooftops since the ground people were not able to see anything that goes in the skylines. He's been searching for half the day, he knew when talks were about the man-spider that he was getting close.

Finally he found them around the area of Greenwich Village though he stayed just far away from them just case a certain something was tingling. He took out a parabolic listening device as he spied on them listening to the conversation.

"So how was the workout Spider-girl." Spider-Man said as he lazed on a building, "Some workout routine, hope you ready when cat trains you."

"You call that a workout? That was brutal! There was no way that was a regular routine, you have it in for me! Just because your ex left doesn't me you have to take out on me!" Spider-Woman would have crossed her arms and stamped her feet but her whole body was aching Peter had to be the one to carry her, "Another thing I'm Spider-Woman!"

"As I said red you are in for a rough surprise when you train with me. Once you are back your home dimension you'll have to change your name once your new threads come in so get ready for change." Peter said

"Right." Spider-Woman had to stretch her muscle she popped her back letting out a small moan, "Oh my back I need to lay down on a bed."

A few moments went by so Kraven decided to put his equipment since they were done talking, he reached into his pouch taking a powder of paralysis in hand, stealthily as he could he made his way over to the two spider themed heroes right when he was rounding the corner.

"Spider-Sense tingling!" Peter and Mary Jane ready themselves as Kraven froze, "One more step it's a load of webbing sticking you to that wall!"

'Annoying little spider and that early detection thing.' Kraven was about to appear when another female voice was heard

"Well that's not the most romantic proposition that I've ever received."

Kraven decided to avoid confrontation, divide and conquer he thought so the mighty hunter left without alarming the trio. He'll be back for when the opportunity presented itself for now he'll follow the spiders to wherever they go.

"You're the one making my spider-sense tingle?"

"Well when you put it that way I would be glad to make other things go tingling if you want to." Felicia said in a seductive tone then she got serious, "But right now big boy we got a problem its look a Venom look alike got control of the jumbo Tron in Time Square, he's been ranting for an hour with a message for you."

'_Remember what I said Parker Eddie Brock has a new suit.' _Venom stated in gravely tone, _'A deadly one…'_

"Eddie ugly face on that big screen now that scary."

"That's not all Rhino is on a rampage at OmniTech as well."

Peter shook his head, "What is the bad guy Olympics?"

"Who's Rhino?"

Both Peter and Felicia looked at the rookie then at each other, it was Peter who spoken, "Seriously, Scorpion, Kraven and that Dameos guy is that all? And you met Tigra, Iron Man and the Fantastic Four I'm surprised you haven't seen the rest of the Avengers yet!"

"What do you want me to say?" The redhead spider shrugged, "I cannot control where I land in this multiverse besides it's only been a few months since I got my powers how long have you been doing this?"

'_Multiverse? Now I know that these two going crazy, I've got to keep them apart.' _Cat stored that word in the back of her head to question Peter about it later right now

"Never mind, I'll fill you in on the rogues gallery hall of nitwits later, right now we have bigger fish to fry."

* * *

Time Square

"**HEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHA…The Anti-Venom marathon continues on the biggest screen in New York! We're shouting out to the whole big rotten apple here people! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

"Sad thing is he might end up getting his own talk show after this." Peter deadpanned

Anti-Venom continued, **"So we got this beautiful red head…you know her she's one of those famous fashion bimbos. HEHE…I have decided that this poor little lassie has 24 hours to live! 24 hours! Oh by the way her name is Mary Jane Watson!"**

At that revelation Black Cat looked at the screen then back at the Mary Jane was with them then back at the screen. She looked twice to make sure she heard that right. "What the? But she…he…but…I mean…WHAT!"

Peter was not amused at white covered symbiote was saying he and MJ were over, done, finito, there was no more them, "Looks like somebody didn't get the message."

"**So just in case someone…and I know who can it be…if any of you tight wearing freaks out there want to save little miss fashion model…then bring it on! Meanwhile New Yorkers the Anti-Venom marathon will continue!" **Anti-Venom continued with his growling and laughter creeping the alternate Spider-Woman out like never before especially with that tongue

"Gross…" MJ shivered

"Get used to seeing that when you go back home make sure you are friends with Venom he is one deadly foe, trust me I know." Peter stated as he began to walk away.

Felicia couldn't take it anymore her mind just exploded, "Peter Benjamin Parker!" Peter froze whenever Cat used that full name he knew that he was in trouble, "What in the freaking heck is going on here! Who is this girl that we have been with the entire time! I want answers and I want them right now!"

One thing over the years about knowing the Black Cat, you don't piss her off because once you down as the old saying goes 'Hell has no fury like a woman scorned'. The vigilantly looked at her tapping foot oh yeah she was pissed how did he know that? For one Felicia always places her hands on her hips with one leg supporting more her body weight than the two combined not to mention that she has that cat look in her eye.

'_Well it was nice knowing you Parker I'll send flower to your grave.'_

'_Shut up you're not helping…' _

"Look sweetie…"

"Don't sweetie me **Spider-Man!**I want answers **now!**" Cat was not in the mood, "What is going on here?"

"Short version this is Mary Jane Watson." Peter said slowly, "She is from an alternate dimension."

Cat raised a brow she wasn't buying it, "Spider you've known me for a very long time, correct?" Peter nodded his head, "Two things you know that I hate number one: Keeping secrets from me and number two lying to my face." Peter rubbed the back of his head, "We are going to try this again Spider this time I want the truth!" She pointed her finger to the young girl, her gaze never leaving her prey "Who is this person that we've been housing for the last couple of days!"

* * *

**LXD: Nice place to stop no? Chapter 9 whoohoo. Alright thanks to Neo and Omega for reviewing and for new subscribers tuning in to the story. To be honest I was scared that nobody reviewed last chapter I was wondering where the 234 subscribers (combination of favs and alerts) were however I'm glad to see that there are people out still reading though I wonder how many silent readers I have. Anyway glad to see people are still tuning in comment, rate, subscribe I will see you on the next update. Stay tuned… **


End file.
